Panemonium
by CrystalXHeartlace
Summary: The Tributes of the 74th Annual Hunger Games are given a new twist to spice up the games. A new Element called Panemonium is still being tested on its effects on life. The Tributes are unwillingly injected with Panemonium as test subjects, making the games even deadlier. As in all wars, even love is fair. Peeta discovers that there is more than his life at stake. A Peetato fanfic.
1. The Arrival

Chapter 1: The Arrival

* * *

The Train rounded the edge of the forest, revealing a city like no other. The buildings were tall, and shimmered in the morning sunlight. The city was surrounded by an intricate man-made lake that looked smooth as glass and mirrored the city it encompasses. The city itself would be beautiful, if not for the dirty and deadly secrets within its walls. This was the Capitol, city of Panem.

"Katniss, I think we're here," I said quietly. Katniss groaned in response. I could tell by the look on her face that she was just as excited to be here as I am. This is to say, not at all.

The train spiraled into the heart of the city, thousands on exotically dressed people gathered at the train station to greet us. I was actually overwhelmed by our welcome wagon that I got caught up in the moment. I smiled and waved at the joyous people, I hesitated after I realized what I was doing, but I have to get people to like me anyways. I chuckled to myself, Why not?

"What's so funny, Peeta?'' Katniss asked.

"I am actually happy to see the people who want to see me die." I replied, to which Katniss laughed.

"It's masochistic. They look at us like a pig to slaughter, and we are. It makes me sick, and I would give anything to know what goes through their heads, when they watch the Hunger Games." Katniss said.

"Maybe they only see it as it is, a game." I answered.

"That is ridiculous. If they actually did think that way, they would have an extremely immature way of thinking." She retorted.

We were escorted by the Peacekeepers to our transportation that took us to a round building with a dome ceiling. Over the entrance read; "Panem et Circenses". When I ask Effie what it meant, she made a tut noise.

"It's Latin for Bread and Circuses, of course." Effie answered in a condescending voice as we passed through the mahogany doors. I bit back the nasty retort that came to my mind. Ugh! She can really get on people's nerves, no wonder why the capitol made her the escort of District twelve. They shunt everything unwanted in 12.

The inside was made of polished marble floors and mahogany walls. A crowd of people gathered around the blazing fireplace, idle chit chat and drinks all around. I did a quick head count of twenty-four adults and teenagers and kids. The tributes and their stylists. Our stylist were walking towards up, they were matching perfectly. From their burnt copper skin to their outfits, which were cut for the appropriate sex.

"Hello, my name Cinna and this is my sister, Portia." Said the man, in a casual tone.

"How do you do? We are going to be your stylist for the games." said the woman.

"Hello." Katniss and I replied in union.

We headed towards a door on the other end. We waded past the other tributes, trying not to disturb the other tributes. I was doing a good job avoiding contact except for the male tribute of two; I accidentally grazed his back in attempt to avoid the female of six. He was at least a half foot taller than me. I turned to apologize, but I was being dragged along by Katniss, so I gave him an apologetic smile, instead. He just stared at me, blankly.

The other side of the door revealed a large round room with twenty four doors. The doors themselves closed off the dressing rooms for the chariot rides. We were walking to the doors on the very right of us.

"We are to dress you within coordination of you district export, which is coal. Portia and I have a crazy idea that will knock the bedazzled socks of the Capitol. We created a synthetic fire for you to wear." Cinna explained.

"This fire will not burn you, but it gives us all of the effects of fire. Convenient right?" Portia explained further.

"That is so cool!" I said, it was all that I could give them as thanks for everything they will do for us.

"At least it's not the usual coal miner outfits," Katniss offers.

"My thoughts exactly," said Cinna.

Katniss and Cinna went through the door on the left and Portia and I went on the immediate right. The room was small, but still bigger than my room back home. The Suit I was to wear was shiny leather, skin tight shirt with matching pants, thankfully with more room down there.

My prep crew was there waiting for me. I took the notion to get their names. To men and one woman, Socrates was a short but broad shouldered man, with blue streaks through a mullet, and matching blue eyeliner. Mytiil (ME- teal) was a tall thin man, with a lion's mane of sunset orange, my particular favorite color. He had thick aureolin yellow powder outlining his face that faded towards the center. Cleo was short ad dainty, with a peacock feather headdress that almost obscured her platinum blonde hair. She had peacock lashes, with orange lipstick.

They went to work on me scrubbing away district twelve's distinct dirtiness. Some part of me felt like they were scrubbing away the ages on my body while that chattered away, talking about things that only Capitol citizens would wear. They styled my hair in delicate, but wild array. No make-up thankfully, Cinna and Portia wanted it to be as natural as possible, so the audience can recognize us easily, before and during the games, maybe even after.

Once Portia fitted me into shiny leather outfit, I'm amazed at how refreshed I feel. My youth is glowing; this is what I would look like in my prime.

As we rode out on the chariot, the fire billowed behind us. I felt no warmth in the fire, only a light tingle across my shoulders. Me and Katniss locked fingers, she was absolutely stunning. The fire created a halo the framed her face in the back. She looked like she was glowing on the inside, like the fire was inside of her.

The chariot ride weaved its way through the city, displaying us to all of the Capitol. People goggled and pointed at us. I couldn't blame them for staring; I would to if someone was on fire. The ride round out to the front of a tall building with thirteen floors. We were ordered to go into the lobby of the building where we would meet up with our mentor and our stylists.

I helped Katniss out of the chariot and we kept holding hands as we walked up to Haymitch. Cinna and Portia went to work removing the fire off our suits. The lobby was crimson carpeted, with oak wood walls. A chandelier hung overhead, elegant looking with a five foot wide frame, and delicate crystals dangling overhead. Haymitch was rambling on about how we were naturals, but we needed to show a little more enthusiasm. My attention was elsewhere however.

The boy from two, who I had bumped into earlier, was staring at me, this time with amusement. I wondered what he could possibly be thinking, but I didn't let that bother me too much. Every time I turned away to ignore him, I felt the need to keep checking whether or not he was still staring. He was… every time I peeked over my shoulder.

We left the lobby first, taking a ride in a fast elevator that shot straight to the top. The floors assigned to us tributes, ascending in numerical order. Naturally ours would be on top, and District on would be on floor two, seeing as how the lobby was the first.

"Did you get a chance to look at yourself, Katniss?" I said as small talk.

"When? On the chariot ride? Of course not, I was to busy trying to stay on!" Katniss answered.

"You were so stunning on the ride. The fire framed your face just right; it gave you a fiery angel kind of look."

Katniss looked like she was baffled. "You looked amazing too, you know."

I joked. "I always look amazing, duh!" I gave her a sloppy grin.

She replied with a fist in the shoulder, and a smile on her face.

We ate supper, which consisted of a buffet of the Capitol's finest dishes. I ate the Tiramisu, then a delicious clam soup called Bowl- la- base [sic. Bouillabaisse]. I always eat my desert first, you don't get to appreciate it as much when you're full, and it is always the best part of the meal. Being a baker's son would make you think I have desserts all the time, but sadly I don't. We sell the desserts; we get to eat only the stale, or out of date, food we make. Not quite as satisfying.

Full to the brim, I scrambled up and walked to my room. I didn't have to look hard for my room, the door actually had my name on it. I enter the room, bloated and sleepy, and took it in. The room was huge, like a ship's deck, kind of huge. The carpets were white, and the walls white washed as well. All the furniture was built in a chic manner, with smooth edges of metal and sharp angles everywhere. The bed was twice the size of queen sized beds, and the bedding matched the room to the same precise shade. On the bed was a bouquet of complimentary red roses. The smelled wonderful, and their scent wafted through the room.

I striped off my clothes and climbed into bed, and I was carried away by rich scents and cosmic images. Dreaming of a different time, a better place, and staring eyes.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please drop a review and like if you enjoyed!**


	2. Touch and Be Touched

Chapter Two: Touch and Be Touched

I awoke the next morning, in a haze. It was only yesterday that I was chosen to be the male victor of District 12. So much has happened since then, it seems like it was months ago. I rolled off the bed and I notice that someone has been in here. My clothes were replaced with my training uniform, and my roses were placed in a crystal vase in front of the vanity mirror. It must have been an Avox, I concluded.

I groaned. This was first day of training, and my first with interacting with the other tributes, Katniss aside. I wondered what exactly I was going to train myself for. Haymitch already said to keep my true skill to myself and the Gamemakers. I guess it would be my strength, but with a guy like the male tribute from two, my strength is seconded. That guy. I gathered up my outfit and headed for the shower.

The shower, like everything else in the Capitol was big. It had many functions that left me in a dilemma, until I decided on the "Soft Summer Rain" option with a Rose scent. While in the shower, I had plenty of time of brood about the boy with the staring eyes. I don't know why he bothers me so much, he didn't really do anything. There is just something about him that sends chills down my spine.

Breakfast was pancakes, toast, scrambled eggs, and sausage. But first was the peach gelato. Over all it was delicious, and the mood around the table seemed to be inspired by a wholesome family, with interesting conversations and laughter. It was surprising that everyone could get along this way, our personalities clashed so much.

Effie escorted us down to the training center, which was in the basement of our residence. It looked like a high tech gym, with gadgets and gismos spread out in the spacious place, and it also looks like we are the last ones to get down here, even though we are an hour early.

"Now that we are all here I will go over some rules and over the training stations." A wild looking woman said who I presumed was in charge.

"My name is Atala, for starters, we have twenty- one stations overall, and each one of them will help you survive during the games. I advise you to work on something that you need to improve on. You need some knowledge of each station, and you only get to learn about them now."

"Now the rules are simple, no fighting before the Games. Fighting here will get nothing accomplished anyways, your training time is precious and fighting is a waste. Any questions?"

"Which one is the best station for learning how to survive?" The Male tribute from six asked.

"In my opinion, I would say any of the basic living stations. You will need to know how to find food and water and a place to stay that offers protection from various terrains." Atala answered. "Any more questions, no? Great let's get started!"

Katniss and I were supposed to stick together for training but each one of us found something interesting at different stations. She took a fancy to the snare section while I went to the camouflage. All the materials used for the camouflage were made of natural substances. Mud, water, berry dyes, leaves and grass, all sorts of things you would find in the wilderness. I found out that doing camouflage was just like frosting cakes, which was my job back home at the bakery. I was in the process of painting stone onto my hand, when someone roughly brushed up against my back.

"You should be careful, sometimes accidents are enough to set anyone on edge." A deep, and if I'm not mistaken, seductive voice said. I froze instantly at his words.

"Maybe, people shouldn't be so easy to tick off." I replied weakly.

"Oh, I don't think people like that could ever change what about you?" he asked. I was starting to unfreeze.

"I believe anyone can change, it is in our nature to adapt." I replied.

"If you truly believe that, then I can hold it against you" He said, and then he turned me around. In my spin, my arm that I was working on splattered against his torso, but he didn't seem to mind. He pinned me up against the table with his arms on either side on me.

"Why would you ever have a reason to hold it against me?" I inquired. This is a guy with a motive. I'm pretty sure he is trying to get inside my head, and I don't know if it's working.

"That's for me to know and you to find out later." With that being said he spun on his heels and left for the gauntlet with the other Careers.

"What's your name?" I called after him.

He stopped and turned around slightly. "It's Cato, Cato Monroe." He turned to go again but I stopped him with another question.

"Don't you want to know my name?" I asked.

"I already know what it is." Then he was gone for good.

I was left standing there, I probably had a stupid look on my face, but I didn't really care. I was deep in thought, analyzing everything that Cato had said. He's playing a game, that's for sure, probably to give me a false sense of friendship, or get me to question my beliefs and morals. _Or you're just overthinking the entire conversation. _I gave up, not knowing what to believe.

Katniss and I met up at the rope station. We took turns monkeying our way across the ropes, I fell down a couple of time, but she was a natural. A little girl, with cocoa skin and bright dark eyes, watched us from a distance. I took interest in her, tired of falling, so I casually glanced out the corner of my eyes to watch her. She peeked around corners, hiding most of the time, and she climbed on things even Katniss couldn't. It wasn't until Katniss swung of the rope and landed in front of me, that I lost track of her.

Training ended, with aches all over my body, and many of us were exhausted, but not willing to show signs of weakness. Atala told us we did a great job with being diligent with our time, and hard work. She informed us that the grading will be done tomorrow around the same time, but done separately. Starting with the male tribute of One and ending with Katniss.

We filtered in and out of the elevator, taking each of us to our appropriate floors. All of the District 12 associates congregated to dinner, leaving us free to describe our training session.

"I checked out the camouflage, while Katniss went to the snares. We met up at the ropes though." I said, starting the conversation.

"So you didn't stick together, like I said?" Haymitch said sarcastically.

"Eventually we're going to have to go on our own anyways." Katniss interjected before I could.

"Besides, Atala said we need to learn about survival techniques, not review the things we already know." I said.

"I understand that, but you need sponsors and to do that you need to have an angle, something that will wow the audience, like _friendship conquers all. _You guys complain that I am of no help, but when I give you advise you don't listen to it anyways. Unbelievable!" Haymitch said.

I looked down at my lap, ashamed. I glance over at Katniss; she was staring into space, no doubt thinking about what Haymitch said. We were being hypocrites, and no one likes a hypocrite.

"We're sorry." I said.

"Hey you guys are messing up your own chances of surviving, not mine. I'm just here to help." Haymitch retorted. Katniss and I definitely need to improve the way we are acting around each other. Otherwise we won't survive.

Among other things I got to see Cato fully for the first time, I mean he did have me pinned against the table. He had short cropped up blonde hair, almost the exact shade of mine. He had steel gray eyes, and a strong jaw accentuated with his sly smile. He had an extremely broad chest and thick muscular arms that extended down to his huge hands. Underneath his shirt was a prominent abdomen, not an ounce of fat on him would be my guess. His stature was a good six foot two inches that towers over my five foot eight inches. My eyes had, shamefully traveled down further along his body. I saw narrow hips and a nice package, with tree trunk thighs, and lean calves.

I do not understand why I am thinking about this, in the middle of the night. What I do understand is that Cato is one intriguing fellow, and I feel this need to find out more about him and his motives. Everything is a mystery.

I went to my room; my head was once again buzzing the events of today .There was yet another bouquet of roses lying on my bed. My first set was still in the crystal vase and these ones are definitely new. There were a total of twenty-four roses on my bed. Twenty-two of them were fanned out in a wide arc across my bed, with all their petals plucked off and scattered above their stems. The remaining two were still intact. They were crossed over each other in the center of the arc. Now is definitely the time to be suspicious, but I could make no sense of it.

I was flustered throughout that night, and I finally gave up on trying to sleep, it's useless, there is no way I'm going to sleep with everything that is going through my head. I got up and pulled on a pair of flannel pj bottoms and ventured out of my room.

Everything is so quiet, especial for being in the capitol. I didn't think it was possible for them to sleep, but they are doing a great job of it. I take a ride to the top in the elevator; I decided that I needed some fresh air to help clear out my thoughts. I would always escape to the Meadow back home, whenever my mind was crammed.

The elevator doors slowly slid open, and what I saw took me by surprise. It wasn't the view of the city or the skyline that caused me to gasp loudly. It was the man with a towering stature and staring, steel gray eyes.


	3. Taking Chances

Panemonium Chapter 3: Taking Chances

Cato. Of course, out of the twenty-four tributes in the current games, he had to be the only one that couldn't sleep. From the look in his eyes I can tell that he is just as surprised to see me as I am to see him. I will never understand the connection there is between me and this boy, but for whatever reason, I still fear it.

"Couldn't sleep either?" was all I could say.

"Nope, I've always been this way. I can never sleep before a big event, I am afraid of disappointment, so I run through everything that has happened and everything that might happen." He answered.

We were both on the same page now. We were thinking about what has happened between us the last couple of days. Every word and every touch running was through our heads, replaying every bit of detail.

"I've been thinking nonstop about everything that has happened since I got here. This is so new to me and yes you kind of freak me out the way you act around me, so you play a big part in my thoughts. Tell me, why do you do this? Is it to get to know me better before you have to kill me, or do you get some sick satisfaction from playing mind games with people?" I gushed. I instantly regretted say what I've been thinking, especially about him. I guess my filter between my mind and mouth shuts off when I'm sleepy.

"All of us are going through an experience together, it's a once and a life time thing. For many people it will be the last thing they do. We should try to get to know one another, because we are going to die together. Yes, it's because I've been trying to get to know everyone, but so far you're my favorite." Cato says, thoughtfully.

"Why am I your favorite?" I ask.

"You tell me, I just feel this need to get to know you better, and I find you very charming for some reason." He replies. He moves to sit on the balcony, and I accompany him. He leans against the pillar and puts his right leg up on the edge. I sit facing towards him and sit down crisscrossing my legs. We stared at each other, absorbing what we had said. I realized he had the same feeling as I do for him. The nature of this desire to know one another is mutual and celestial to the core. It must have been fate that brought us to the Games.

"You know I feel the same need, and I don't understand it any better than you do." I said. "What do you plan on doing about it, though?"

" _I'm _already working on the connection, it's you that has to change." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, totally confused by his words.

"I mean that this connection will eventually blossom into something that we both can't control. It will become more than friendship, I can feel it. Normally I would even bother talking to boys, but you decimate my usual self, so all bets are off. You throw me into a world I didn't think would ever happen to me."

"You mean go gay?" I asked incredulously.

"Don't act like its new to you, I've seen the way you look at me." He said.

"But I'm not even remotely gay!" I said getting heated.

"All things aside, you said yourself that people can change, that it's in our nature to adapt." He quoted.

I was actually taken aback at his ability to turn my quote into a weapon of accusation. I was lost for words, and my feelings were being mashed up into one emotion mess. I just don't know anymore.

"I don't think I could be friends with someone who enjoys murder so much," I said, trying to change the subject. Looking for any excuse not to get close to him. I can't have this in my life. I want a family, and for that I need a woman. Cato was taking away my personal fairy tale, and giving it a plot twist and a possible new ending. This cannot happen.

"I don't actually like the idea of murder, in the way you think I do. I just know it's what I got to do to survive. The whole blood-thirstiness is just an act for more sponsors. I thought you, of all people who know that." He said.

I'm not sure whether to believe him, or trust him for that matter, but I could feel the sincerity in his voice. He might not be so bad after all. I have to come to terms with myself. He was right, I do look at him in a lustful way, and that is definitely not heterosexual. Then a memory resurfaces.

"I've also seen the way you look at me, and the way you act around me, and what you do to me. The whole pinning me against the table, which I thought was just a way of intimidating me. Now I know it's something else." I accused.

"That was me acting on impulse; there was nothing rational about what I did. It's animalistic in nature, almost instinctual." He said.

I have no more weapons to fend him off; everything I had he deflected. So why was I still fighting? He is right, we should get to know everyone a little better, and each other more. We cannot deny the connection between us; it was like sparked wire, every time we interacted. All of it was more than what it appeared.

"Did you like the roses?" He said, out of the blue.

"That was you?" I said.

"Yes that was my attempt at trying to get your attention; I figure you would know who it was that sent you the flowers, especially after yesterday." He explained.

"Oh." I said. That was such a sweet gesture. Red roses are actually my favorite. Beautiful and elegant with a hidden meaning. They only bloom in one place deep in the Meadow. My friend Delly Cartwright, whose parents are florist in their down time, once told me the sentimental value of roses.

"The red rose has long symbolized beauty and perfection. A bouquet of red roses is the perfect way to express your deep feelings for someone special. As a symbol of grace and elegance, the pink rose is often given as an expression of admiration. The bright, sunny color of yellow roses evokes a feeling of warmth and happiness. The warm feelings associated with the yellow rose are often akin to those shared with a true friend. The white rose is a symbol of honor and reverence, and white rose arrangements are often used as an expression of remembrance. Orange roses often symbolize passion and excitement and are an expression of fervent romance. With their fantastical appearance, lavender roses are a perfect symbol of enchantment. The lavender rose is also traditionally used to express feelings of love at first sight. The black rose, no matter how dark it is, is the symbol for love after death, meaning that love can never die." Delly had told me. I absorbed every word she said. I never knew that such natural things actually meant something.

The red roses Cato had sent me had a very deep value to them, so I doubt that they were bought for a specific reason. All though, I had a nagging suspicion, that Cato knew exactly what he was doing.

"You know you probably the most generous person I ever met, that you for the roses, they're my favorite." I said.

"I had no idea they were your favorite, but I'm glad I got them. " He said with a cocky grin. And just like that, that previous tension had eased, but it was still there.

"I think it's time for us to go to bed, we do have a big day tomorrow, or I guess you could say tonight." I said, getting up to the elevator.

"I guess I could probably sleep now." He said following my lead. The elevator descended to my floor first, and as I was leaving I was stopped and wheeled around and pulled into a bear hug by Cato. He kissed the top of my head before he let me go, taking me completely by surprise.

"Goodnight." He whispered. Before I recovered he was already descending the floors to his own.

Well if my head wasn't already confused, Cato had given me even more to think about. I felt, for the first time since I've been here, a sense of security. I went to bed, with the vibration of thoughts numbed by a solid image Cato's expression after our goodnight. He looked absolutely happy, like he was getting what he want, was he?

~xXx~

The woods were deep, and no one was insight. I was lost; at least I think I'm lost, and I'm thirsty. I walked around, looking for an exit out of the forest. There was nothing but trees and other greenery. I felt like I was going in circles, but I knew better, something was telling different. So I trudged on. I came up to a large pond, it looked untouched and smooth as glass. I stared at it, thankful that I finally found water. That's when ripples waved my reflection, breaking my reverie.

Across the pond was a tiger with shimmering gold fur, and white diamond teeth and claws. It was lapping up water, unaware of me, until it looked up. It spotted me and I met his gaze. I was stunned, unable to move or run. The brilliant tiger slowly stalked its way towards me, going around the pond. I wanted to scream, I wanted to run, but I couldn't, and a fear was rising up inside my body.

The tiger had finally reached me, when it came to a halt. Our eyes made contact, my blue with his grey. He came closer, testing his limits of caution. He gave my hand a gentle lick, and I unfroze, collapsing to the ground at my sudden release.

The tiger, nuzzled deep in my neck, I knew I should be scared for my life, but my instincts made me stay. I reached up with my hand and stroked from the top of his head, down to his strong jaw then down his powerful leg.

"Are you lost too?" I asked.

I crawled to the waters edge and scooped up water in my hands. I drank the water, slowly quenching my thirst. The tiger had followed me. Then it did something odd, it splashed me. I was taken in shock, while the tiger had, what appeared to be, a grin. His teeth glinted in the dawn light. I splashed back, pushing _my_ limits. This time the tiger jumped into the water creating a huge splash, drenching me with water, head to toe. Carried away with the moment, I too jumped in the water. The water was cool, and refreshing, and when I resurfaced the tiger was swimming towards me. We swam around the pond sometimes doing lengths, other times just playing around.

Not until the sun was at high noon did I finally decide to get out, I needed my clothes dry before the night came. The tiger followed me out of the water, shaking out his fur in attempt to dry out.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked. I don't know why I keep talking to it, was I really expecting an answer?

The tiger, nudged me forward, pushing me with his head. I finally under stood that he was trying to get me to go somewhere did I start walking. He took lead, and I followed. We walked around for about an hour or so, until we emerged into a glorious field of tall grass.

The tiger took off in a run, jumping here in there, and I had to sprint in order to keep up with him. He turned towards me and pounced. I was crushed underneath of the tiger, my breath escaping me. The tiger bite me, his diamond teeth tearing at my skin. The pain was unbelievable,, but I couldn't fight the tiger off, he outweighed me, and the will to fight left with my oxygen.

The tiger mauled me all over taking chunks out of my torso, arms and legs. It could have gone on and on, my conscience slipping, but the tiger did stop. And to my surprise, started to lick my wounds, healing them fast. His tongue was like salt on my wounds and the pain was too much for me, I finally blacked out, not knowing whether I would live or not.

~xXx~

I awoke in my room, drenched in sweat. The fear I felt in my dream had accompanied me outside of the dream world and for a moment I was tempted to scream for help. I hate nightmares, but this was more than a nightmare. This was like a pleasant dream coated in a nightmare. I was actually enjoying the dream, it was like a safe haven, at least until the tiger had decided to kill me and then try and save my life after the damage was done.

I awoke to the real nightmare.


	4. Truth and Lies

Panemonium 4: Truth and Lies

The day has come to prove myself to the Gamemakers. The dream nightmare still haunted me as I showered and dressed. I didn't want to linger on my dream, so I decided to immerse myself in the training talk around the breakfast table.

Haymitch and Katniss were working on her shooting tactics, comparing Capitol bows and her own, hand-made bows, when I came in.

"We finally get to show them our real talent, but I have nothing to show for it." I said, grabbing a muffin.

"You could camouflage yourself; you were really good at doing it down in the training room." Katniss replied.

"That's not going to get you anywhere, at least not in the Gamemaker eyes; they often overlook talents that don't kill people." Haymitch said.

"Plus if I do it too well, then they'll think that I had left and call you in." I said bitterly because I had nothing.

"Maybe you should wing it, and figure it out, once you've seen your options." Haymitch advised.

"You'll think of something." Katniss said.

Well that was absolutely useless. I could help but resent Katniss for the way she was so talented. I didn't show it though, that talent fed me throughout my years living in the bakery.

I ate my breakfast in silence, pondering what I could possibly do to impress the Gamemakers. I still hadn't figured it out when Effie had arrived to escort us down to the training center again. I guess I will have to wing it.

All the tributes had been herded to a private room, where we would be called one by one to the training room to dazzle the judges. Starting with Marvel and ending with Katniss. Cato was standing by a pillar, talking with Clove, but every once in a while he would catch me staring at him and smirk. I look away sheepishly, but my eyes were drawn to his muscular body.

No, Peeta you can't think of that or him. Thinking of him that way means throwing your future out of balance, and we can't have that. You know, sometimes my inner voice can be so annoying. I didn't have to worry, though because he was called soon anyways.

One by one, the tributes left the room and didn't return. The room only contained me and Katniss now, alone time with her isn't that bad, but she wasn't respond well to my comments. She looked as nervous as I felt.

I was called into the room by a monotone intercom, and I proceeded into the room slowly, as to absorb my options. The Gamemakers were really paying much attention to what was below them, they were heavily into conversation. My eyes scanned the room looking for a talent. Swords are a no. I handle knives all the time, but I've never thrown them. Tridents were out of the question, so were the spears. Then my eyes spot the round weight on the rack. I could easily lift it, but what could I do with it? There was no one to bludgeon with it, but there were crates.

I picked up the weight with ease. I swung it over my head, and brought it down upon the crate. It smashed into splinters and chucks, the feeling was phenomenal. Taking the momentum, I swung the weight around to smash two more crates, I was creating quite a ruckus, and I notice that the Gamemakers were watching now. For the grand finally, I threw the weight across the room into the armor that was mounted on the wall. It crashed into the wall with great force and noise. All of the armor fell to the floor, creating more clanging and crashing noises. I was satisfied.

I looked at the Gamemakers and thanked them for their time, and left the room to the elevator. I was very pleased with my final training station, very pleased indeed. The elevator stopped all of a sudden on the lobby floor. The doors slide open to reveal, of course, Cato.

"Well isn't this a surprise," Cato said. Though by the look in his eyes I could tell that it was for him

I think I might have been too happy, because when I first saw him, I threw myself into his arms. I wrapped my own arms around his neck and squeezed my body close to him. At that moment, I didn't really care, I just wanted to celebrate. The embrace lasted long than it should have, and we both had shame written across our faces when we broke apart.

I never really thought about what it's like for him to be going through this. I reached over and pressed the top floor button. If he had any objections, he didn't make them known. Once we arrived on the windy rooftop, I rounded on him.

"Cato, how do you feel about all of this?" I asked.

"About my feelings toward you?" he asked, I nodded. "I don't want to feel what I feel for you, I'm scared of it, but it's there. I don't know how my parents will feel about this, I've always love girls, and it wasn't hard to get a girlfriend, I even had a committed, two year relationship. The thing is though, looking back, I always felt off about girls. Then I met you and it all made sense. I like boys, love them, adore them. To be honest, the first time I saw you I got an instant erection. That is beside the point, I'm falling hard for you, and I think you are to. I'm going to try my best to make you realize that." He was so conflicted, I could tell, but he looked like he was actually happy about it.

Tears welled up in my eyes, I hate seeing people struggle. "I can't Cato, I just can't. There is so much at stake, and were forgetting that one of us is going to die tomorrow. We are putting too much into this, and only making it worse for us in the future."

He contemplated this, as though he never considered this. It was a while before he responded. I just stared into those steel gray eyes, trying to make him see what I see.

"I don't care." was all he said.

"I need to get back, _you_ need to get back." I dismissed.

He didn't respond. He stood there watching me walk away. He didn't follow, and I didn't stop to turn back. I was in the elevator before I even made eye contact with him. His eyes were blank, and mine were misty. I absolutely hate having to face the truth.

~xXx~

About two hours after the conversation with Cato, I was in a room that resembled a medical room, waiting patiently for Portia, while my prep team whisked away. They worked quietly and diligently, but every so often they would muffle fits of giggles. I guess the Capitol people were really immature. I held my tongue, and thankfully, Portia was there about five minutes later to save the day.

"I have arrived…" she said, majestically "I bear the fruits of my labor, and alas your costume is presented to you." I burst out laughing, Portia joined in as well. Its moments like this that make me love Portia.

The clean cut fabric was dazzling. Embedded into the fabric were tiny, sequins, that when you move the suit around, flicker and catch light, like a hearth. I would bet my last dollar, that even in the low light, it would shimmer and glow.

"It's amazing, Portia, thank you." I said.

"Good luck at your interview" She said. I was pulled into a warm embrace and received a kiss on the cheek. With that, she strode away.

I wasn't worried about the interview at all. Over the years my uncanny ability to use my charisma to charm people with words has gotten me a lot of things in life. It's useful in times like these when I will be depending on my words. I'm not fazed; I know I will be able to pull it off.

Katniss, in a flaming red dress, and I were escorted down to the lobby, where a limousine was waiting to take us to our destination. For tonight it seems that we are celebrities, even if we are the least favorite ones. Expensive clothes and luxuries, not to mention all the special treatment we receive as well. I could get used to this, but I won't be able to, I might as well be a one hit wonder!

Our destination was a theatre-like building with flashing lights, and people lined up all the way around the block. We were taken to the backside of the building, and entered through the stage door. The room was powder blue and with matching furnishings. The other tributes were there, so I was beginning to wonder if they had it all planed out in order of the Districts.

The live interviews were hosted by an eccentric man, with a garish appearance. He had a powdered blue wig that went with the room, and a familiar voice that told me he has been doing this for a while. The tributes warmed up to him in a flash, it seemed that he was easy to get along with, and funny as well. We had nothing else to do but wait in the powder blue room.

I noticed when Cato was called that he was absolutely striking in his tux. Very clean cut, and he was giving me teasing looks ever since I got here He exited the room, but with a last winking glance over his shoulder at me.

The T.V. across the room was on so we could watch the other interviews if we so desired, but I didn't really want to watch, until Cato entered on the Grand Stage. It was of futuristic design, like everything else in the Capitol, but it had a homier look to it. The stage had dim lights for a floor and a comfy looking couch that stood adjacent to Caesar's squashy chair.

Caesar brought up an interesting topic with Cato; me. He asked what was going on between us and Cato was trying to deny it, but Caesar said he had proof. Cato asked to see this proof. The Background on the stage changed from a starry background to Cato and I on top of the residence. We were talking for a long time in the middle of the night, our words barely audible over the city winds. The scene changed to the elevator in which I wrapped Cato up in a hug that he hastily returned.

I was slowly becoming aware that eyes were being torn between the T.V. screen and me. I felt my cheeks flush and I mustered my strength to keep looking at the screen, not even daring to make eye contact with any of my peers. Caesar was playing all my moments with Cato for the whole country of Panem. Our secret was out and exposed for everyone to see.

I hid my face in my hands, wanting to hide the world from me. There was a loud snapping noise and my head instinctively jerked up to find the source. It was Glimmer. She broke her pencil that she was using to write competitive notes with. Her face was red and her eyes were set to kill. She hates me now, and no doubt I would be her first victim. I guess she had a thing for Cato, oh well.

The interviews seemed to have passed by in a blur of embarrassment and staring daggers, because no sooner had I looked away from Glimmer my name was being called. This is going to be fun.

I arrive on the stage and the whole audience buzzed with excitement. Their words are muffled but anyone could guess what they were talking about. Cato and I are the newest and juiciest gossip; I could hear the rumors spreading.

I shook hands with Caesar trying to avoid his gaze; he seemed delighted to have me on his stage so I decided to return his smile. I could play this off.

"So, Peeta, how are you" Caesar starts.

"I'm feeling great actually" I lie.

"Good, good. Why don't we just cut to the chase? What is going on between you and Cato?"

"Nothing really, we're just bonding, becoming friends" I answer with a half-truth.

"Oh really? Just friends, I don't buy it for one minute, come on spill the beans" Flickerman teases playfully. "Just friends with that kind of emotion and intensity, I think there's more, am I right or am I right?" He asks the audience, and they erupt into cheers.

"Okay, okay, I will spill the beans." I guess I can't lie my way out of this one. "Cato and I are having a bit of issues on where we stand, we both feel a connection but we disagree on what to do with it. I don't want to do anything about it and let it die, while he is trying to do anything in his power to keep it alive and thriving. Just to let you in on a secret though, he is winning so far. I seem to be running out of excuses."

"Finally the truth, Cato was complete flummoxed, and could say a word. Thank you Peeta for clearing that up, and may the odds be ever in your favor. Ahh young love, I love it." Flickerman says, in conclusion because I used up most of our time. I bet anything he would ask a million more if he could.

I was swept away by Effie and Portia, all with weird looks on their face. Haymitch was passed out drunk to even care, but it was Katniss who got me the most. She was smiling with tears sliding down her face as we passed each other. That was a rarity for her and I won't take it lightly.

I entered the Magenta room in which all the tributes were gather after their interviews; Katniss was almost at the end of hers. Cato was standing there leaning against the wall, I was tempted to join him so we could talk, but that would mean crossing Glimmer's path, and you know what they say about crossing a cat's path. I just watched Katniss' interview until she bid the Capitol a farewell with a twirl of her fiery dress.

Caesar called us all into attention and the female tribute from six shushed everyone and directed their attention to the screen. He was giving a closing speech, putting the tribute into the light one last time. His last statement was this;

"A reminder that a Tribute Ball will be held tonight, a new tradition is forming and I love it. This will be like a going away party for all of the tributes as a thank you for entertaining us. Thank you for being a fabulous audience, I hope to see you at the ball, anyone who is anyone is going. Thank you and goodnight."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the story! Please, Please, Please Review, as always I am open to anything.**


	5. The Tiger, The Glass, and the Ball

Panemonium 5: The Tiger, the Glass, and the Ball.

_Will they ever have enough? _I can't believe they're having a Ball, for us! This is ridiculous in the first place, and secondly I can't dance, and lastly it's a huge waste of time. We have the Games tomorrow for Christ's sake! I glance at the clock, 9 o' clock, and we are already being shuttled into the President's mansion that was wildly decorated in the garish manner of the Capitol.

Still in our interview outfits, we presumed that our dates are our opposite. Which no one else wanted to step out and be with others, we were more comfortable being with someone we knew. I walked with Katniss on my arm; something Haymitch said was formal back in the day. The room was filled with Capitol citizens and probably more. There was an orchestra playing beautifully, and laughter everywhere. I lead her to the twelve tables of food, all looking delicious. We broke apart when she went fishing for a plum and rice dish that she fond of and I went to the ice cream table. There was quite a selection of frozen dairy, and I found my favorite flavor; mint chocolate chip, Mmmmm. I heaped the ice cream onto a waffle cone and drizzled it with a chocolate sauce.

I licked the ice cream slowly savoring the flavor I could get; this may as well be my last one. A caress across my shoulders made me dip my nose into the dairy. I could only guess as to whom that could be.

"You really tease me, you know." Cato said. "What with all you said in your interview."

"Well, what I said was true, all of it," I reply.

"Yet you still won't do anything about it?" He asks.

"You know how I feel about that. Eventually one of us is going to be dead, and what if it's one of us that have to kill the other. You won't be able to do it, and neither will I." I answer.

"We have tonight." He retorts.

"What do you mean?" I asked, curious.

"I mean we have tonight, one night only, and then it's off to the slaughter house, what could possibly happen in a single night?" He says.

I consider this proposal. For one night we could express ourselves, and embrace it. Almost like a no strings attached kind of night, but I know there will be repercussions later. _What have you got to lose? _I consider this for a while;nothing really, unless you count wasted emotions.

"Fine." Was all I could say before he swept me into a bear hug. His face lit up like a kid in the candy store. I pick up a glass of champagne, I feel like I'm going to need it to make it through the night. I drain the glass over the next five minutes, while Cato was shrugging off Clove, his original date. Tonight is an I don't care night, and what happens, will happen.

Cato pulls me towards the center of the room, and begins to lead me around the flour in a waltz. He spins me and I start to tell him that I don't dance, but he presses a finger to my lips, silencing me. The music changes into a much more upbeat, fast paced, tune, and we move even faster.

I was vaguely aware of the stares we were receiving from the others, as we spun around, leaped about, and touched provocatively. I felt warm and fuzzy inside, the reason being is because every time a caterer would walk by with a glass of champagne, I grabbed it and drained it, enjoying the slipping of reality. Faces blurred as I gave into submission letting him guide my body, giving him total control. I gripped his shoulders to anchor myself, as we danced the night away.

The cameras were out now, flashbulbs are blinding and the buzz of gossiping rang through my ears. For once in my life, since the Games started, I didn't care what others think.

The dancing between us stopped at the stroke of midnight, he leaned down, eyes full of passion, and kissed me. It was gentle at firsts, his soft lips cascading against mine in a dance of their own, then it grew fierce, with fervent lust, tongue's fighting a battle of ardor. The flash of lights grew into a constant white light. We were a scene of beauty and the artist is eager to capture the moment.

I spun on my heels, and vomited out the entire night's worth of champagne, along with the ice cream, and the fettuccini. I'm certainly glad I didn't vomit on anyone, or at least not on Cato. Even though I was sick of the blinding flare of white, the cameras still clicked away.

"WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP WITH THE DAMN PICTURES, CAN'T YOU SEE THAT IT'S MAKING HIM SICK." Cato roared to the crowd.

This was a low murmur of angry comments and snide remarks under the breath. Cato scooped me up into his arms and carried me to the exit. I have lost all control of my body, if this is what being drunk is all about, I don't want it anymore. All the fun I had is not worth the aftermath.

~xXx~

Cato sat me down on my bed; I was unable to keep myself upright so he cradled me in his right arm, while he started the shower. I struggled to undress myself, so Cato took the liberty to disrobe me himself. He stared with my jacket, unzipping me slowly down my back. The jacket came off, and the shirt was ripped from my body. I was half naked and standing against another man while he undid my pants, of course the zipper got stuck and he had to jiggle it loose. Then the pants and underwear slid down my legs as one, Cato going down with them. On his way up though, he pressed his body against mine, caressing everything he could touch.

He sat me down in the shower, propping me against the wall. He took off his clothes too, facing away from me. I watched him strip with no regrets. He was sculpted like a god, and I thirsted for his body. Broad shoulders, strong butts, narrow hips, and massive thighs look much better when they aren't covered in fabric. I think he was letting me savor his body, because he turned very slowly, until he faced me, revealing all of his glory. My mouth dropped, when I saw his front. Smooth pictorials and a full definition of all eight abs, with the sharpest of V cuts. The real treasure dangled ten inches from his body, with a health set of two, swinging back and forth as he walked towards me. He helped me stand up, though I didn't need much help, I could already feel myself sobering up; a hangover was definitely ensued. He washed my body gently, exploring my body with his hands, rather than his eyes. I took pleasure in the way he washes my hair, working in the product deeply, massaging my scalp.

The entire time we were in the shower his body was firmly pushed up against mine. I could feel him, I wanted him tighter against me; I returned the same pressure against him. It felt good to feel him.

Time passes by as we both get lost in the moment; the water fades from warm to cold which is probably a good thing, due to the reoccurring erections between us. We settle into bed not speaking in words, but expressions. I curl up against him, locking my eyes with his, seeing the steel eyes bright in the darkness of the night.

~xXx~

I awoke before dawn, to a pounding headache. I walk over to the bathroom, and dip out cold water to splash my face. I dried off, and walked by to the bed, and noticed that a figure in my bed was missing. I know Cato better than ever, so I know that he wouldn't have left alone through the night if had a say so. I know exactly where he is.

The elevator opened and revealed a blonde boy with steel eyes staring into the unknown. I walk over to him, the longing feeling to touch him survive the sobering process I supposed. Maybe it is because we are now passed the point of no return. There is no need to fight this relationship now.

I lay my head in the crook of his neck, inhaling a rich musk that naturally emanated from Cato; the scent alone was enough to send me into a tizzy similar to being drunk. He wrapped an arm around me, still looking off into space.

"Thanks for what you did for me last night, from what I remember last night. I had a great time until I threw up, but I definitely enjoyed afterwards as well." I spoke into his neck.

"It was no problem at all for me; I probably enjoyed it more than you did, even if it was just for one night." He said.

"Oh!" I say as a wave of depressing emotion hit me; I soon realized that this was empathy at its finest.

The expression on his face lit up. "I especially enjoyed the part where you fell into the buffet." He laughed. I knew better so I gave him a quick slap across the chest.

"I'm sorry for what I've been putting you through. I know that you want more, and I haven't been the most accepting. I realize now, that I want to be with you, forever, especially after last night. I could feel how much you cared about, for you to actually show me a good time, and then clean up the mess after the fun was done. I think I've been attached to you ever since our first spoken words, and now everything makes sense. I care about you too." I explain.

His face broke into a bright smile and wide eyes. "I'm very happy that you've come to realize your feelings now." I could physically feel the truth behind his words. I know he cares for me, and I care about him.

I throw myself on him, kissing him with an intensity to rival a thousand suns. I was surrendering to him, sick of all the excuses, of all the pain, of all the reasons as to why I shouldn't be with him. I was pouring all the emotions I could feel into that kiss, letting the feelings disappear to make room for newer and better emotions.

Cato gets up and piggy backs me to the elevator, I slid down his back in there, kissing him once more, filling with lust. I wanted to feel him against me again. I craved the sparks between us, addicted to the feeling of us touch, and when the elevator opened I jumped back onto his back. I lifted his shirt up so I could feel the rock hard muscles under my fingertips, and he shivered slightly under the coolness of my touch. I can finally feel what I've so desperately wanted to feel, and it feels good.

The sun rise was all that I could see when the elevator closed. I was still perched on his back when we reached the door to my room, I kissed him on the neck, and he slung me around to kiss me full of the lips. When we broke apart I could feel a sensational tingling on my lips.

Cato left to return to his floor; the Games were going to begin in three hours, so it was spent with our mentors. The fact is though, Haymitch has been a bit distant with me eve since the night of the interview so I doubt we will have much of a conversation. I guess I was right, or at least he thinks I could my own because all he said to me was, "Stay Alive."

The Games loomed nearer, and I felt a slight panic grow inside of me as the minutes drew to an end. The Games were about to begin, but wasn't I already playing the most dangerous one of all?


	6. Pandemonium

Panemonium 6: Pandemonium!

All of the tributes were being shunted into a hover craft to take us to our destination, the arena in which we would kill each other. A little insight form Portia told me that we would have hot days and cool nights, much like home.

We were seated and locked into place by a metallic harness; I sat directly across from Katniss, ad next to the District 11 male tribute, Thresh. The seats were cold and rough, and the harness dug into my shoulders.

"This is a tracker, that's being injected into you now, it will help us keep track of you, or your body while in the arena." Said a woman in a civil voice, "It will only sting a bit."

The male nurse that was injecting my gripped my forearm a little too tight, if I might say, but that was nothing compared to the tracker injection. It literally felt like some wasp had stung me, not once, but over and over again, until the needle was pulled out.

An electric current arched through my body, bend my neck down as it circulated through my body. It was a numbing sensation but why was it necessary? A faint pinching sensation was in the nape of my neck. The pinching turned into a shock and then I was released from the electric hold.

"As an order by President Snow, you just received another injection. This time it's a permanent injection that will stay with you until you die. It is called Panemonium, a new element that was just invented. It was injected into you for research on its effects on life." The cool woman explained.

There was a huge uproar from all of the tributes and we were silenced with another electric current. This time it just froze us, but didn't make us bow.

"Panemonium is triggered by adrenalin; the effects will take place once the element is triggered." She continued.

"So you already know how it is triggered in humans, but you still injected us with it." Cato said.

We need more research, Mr. Monroe, most of our subjects in our last trial, die from a bad reaction to the Panemonium after it was first reacted. The rest of them we are still testing." She answered. " You guys are a fresh set, we still need to learn a lot more, like why certain people have bad reactions."

"That is inhumane." said Katniss.

"Yeah, to you we're nothing more than lab rats. It makes me sick." I said.

The cool woman flashed a wicked smile. "Think of it this way, your all going to die anyways, the only that survives is going to be a person who survives the Panemonium, its less people that one survivor has to kill."

"If I win, I'm going to kill _you." _Cato spat_. _

~xXx~

We landed with a heavy thud that shook us to the bone. We were ushered out of the hovercraft to the underground of the Arena. I shuffled through the tributes, linking my arm in Cato's walking along with each other until we were separated going into our individual rooms.

I sighed in relief that I get to see one face I like in the beginning of the end. Portia was there to see me off, with a grim smile on her face.

"Hey bud, how are you holding up?" she asked.

"Well considering I'm about to face my death, and kill people, I'm doing pretty well, actually." I said.

"Don't go into this with defeat, you have just as much of a chance as anyone else." Portia said.

"Did you know about the Panemonium they put into us? Apparently we're at risk of death from a bad reaction to it." I said bitterly.

"I didn't know anything about that! I bet anything it's to make the games better, for more appeal." She said making a contemplation face.

"Not only do I have to worry about being murdered, I also have to worry about dying from a science experiment!" I said on the verge of tears. "It's just so unfair, I hate it."

Portia pulled me into a deep hug, during which the final call rung on the intercom. I let go, stepping onto the lifting plate. The glass sealed around me, and I was elevated slowly into bright light. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust, but when they did, I received a shock. The arena looked exactly like the forest outside our district limits! Portia was right.

10… I was deciding whether to go to the Cornucopia or run into the woods.

9… I was looking for an escape into the woods.

8… What about Cato?

7… I don't know if I should risk running into the bloodbath to be with him.

6… Time is running out for me to think. The pressure is rising.

5… Is there something I could use in the Cornucopia? Is it worth the risk?

4… How would Cato feel if I ran away into the woods? Would he understand or misinterpret?

3… I catch Cato's eye looking for an answer, but he gave nothing away.

2… I've made my first decision in the Games.

1…Time is up, let the Games begin!

0. I sprint as fast as I can. Running faster than most but not fast enough. It didn't matter anyways, I was running away to wait out the bloodbath.

I felt my adrenalin pumping in my veins, it filled me with vigorous energy, the fight or flight experience. Then a wave of terror flooded through me. The Panemonium is supposed to activate with adrenalin. Yet I'm still alive, how will I know if I get to stay alive? When the adrenalin dies down, or when I die? It isn't going to help me to think about something I cannot control. The unusual effects of Panemonium haven't taken affect, so maybe I'm immune. I doubt it.

I turned around at the tree line, to watch the bloodbath. I didn't like what I saw.

~xXx~

Cato POW

I ran head first into the Cornucopia, I know I'm the biggest threat and the biggest target, but that doesn't stop me. I have my allies, and I thought I had Peeta, but he left me for the trees. I need to focus. I got to the Cornucopia first, and I picked up the first sword I could find. I spin on my heels and look for my first target, my first kill.

The rest of the Tributes came in a wide spread rush, and I temporarily lost my focus. I slashed away as Clove, Glimmer, and Marvel ran behind me, while I guarded the supplies they gathered. I slashed the District 10 female across the chest and she crumpled to the floor. I will always remember her face, it was as if all the light had disappeared in her life, and had a lost look in her eyes.

I rounded on the District 5 male, and we got into a squabble. I pushed him into a crate, and he bounced off the cart and kept bouncing, all around the clearing, until he came up to a halt, feet from me. I wondered for a minute, but soon realized that this was an effect of the Panemonium. I ran towards him and stabbed him right through the chest.

"Cato watch out!" screamed Clove. I turned, and the District 4 male was on top of me.

That was when I was ripped from my body, and replaced with a beast in a snarl of claw to flesh. This was my reaction to the Panemonium, sweet! The District 4 male was blown ten feet away from me, bleeding profusely. I run after him on all fours, stumbling over my own four feet. I took me little effort to figure this out, it came naturally as if this was something that was predestined. I sink my teeth into the tributes' neck, snapping it in half in a bloody mess.

I was calming down, and soon I felt myself melting away. It felt like melting. I glace down, and see that I am changing back into my original self. The adrenalin was wearing off. I was stark naked.

All around me I saw other tributes dropping to the ground for no apparent reason, Ahhh… this is the other effect of Panemonium. The tributes were dying from a bad reaction to the Panemonium. I felt grateful knowing that I didn't have to kill them, and that means I'm one step closer to winning.

Still naked I walked back to the Cornucopia to meet up with my temporary allies. On my way there a large parachute floated its way to me, beeping loudly I caught the parachute and opened the parcel. Inside was a pair of red and black checkered boxers with a short letter from Gloss.

Nice, but you can cover up now – Gloss

I slipped the boxers on and continued walking back to the Cornucopia.

Once I was back the hover craft had taken the dead bodies, and the supplies were all spread out and the chit chat between Clove, Glimmer and dull grunts from Marvel were well beyond audible. I caught Glimmer eying me up, but I didn't waste my breath trying to scold her, she will do what she wants to do until I have to kill her.

I picked out a few swords, a backpack of supplies and a body suit for swimming. It won't be any good against the weather, but I bet my sponsors will be lining up to provide me for my needs. I pulled the skin tight suit over my body and help stock the extra supplies back into the Cornucopia.

"I'd like to help you guys out if you're willing to let me live." Said a voice behind me.

I turned around to see the boy tribute from District three standing there with a spear for necessary precaution. There was a small pile of metal behind him.

"And what is it that you have to offer us?" said Clove knife in hand.

"See these mines?" He gestured to the small pile behind him. "They were the ones that surrounded us while we were on our plates. When my Panemonium kicked in they appeared by my side and haven't stop following me since, I can control them. I can rebury them around the Cornucopia for extra protection and even help keep guard myself." He said, lifting ones of the mines above his head as if to prove a point.

"That's pretty nifty," said Marvel.

"Hmm." I said. I was really disappointed when I found out that the boy wasn't Peeta begging to join us. I really miss him even though it has been about six hours since I last saw him. I didn't say much, but I don't see how having him stick around will hurt us. When it's his time to die, when now know where to find him.

"Yeah you can join, just do what you have to do, but don't even think about double crossing us. We can kill you at a glance, you've been warned." I said.

He went off to the Cornucopia and started to tinker with the mines with his mind. I turned back to my true teammates. The sun was going down, and we had things to discuss things before bed.

"So what is it you guys can do? I assume you all know what happened to me?" I asked.

"Yours was way cool," said Glimmer. "You were like a tiger with gold fur and diamond claws and teeth, your eyes stayed the same though."

"I can make two of me, which mean twice the amount of fun." said Clove.

"I think I can put people to sleep, because one of the girls who died came towards me, and slowly began to stop. She had a blank stare in her eyes, like she was sleeping with her eyes open. That's when Clove stabbed her in the back." said Marvel.

"No one can touch me, or get near me for that matter." Glimmer said. "Everyone that tried getting near me was like pushed backwards or spun around."

"Probably caught a whiff of you, and decided to run for it." said Marvel, under his breath. Glimmer punched him in the arm, but he wasn't fazed.

"Well at least we all survived that b*tches serum." I began. " So we go to sleep and then we awake at dawn. Skippy three over there can keep guard, but Glimmer you need to stay up to. You need to keep an eye on him." She gave me a smile with a look on her face that was eager to please. She was obviously barking up the wrong tree.

We laid out the sleeping bags ad curled up next to the fire. I close my eyes my last thoughts were on Peeta, and how he ran away.

~xXx~

Peeta POW

I cannot believe what I just saw. It was a glimpse into Déjà vu. Cato became the tiger in my dreams, and I know now where this is going to end up. I was going to die at the hands of Cato.

_You're overreacting, you're going off what you saw in your dreams, and dreams can have multiple meanings. _The voice in my head reasoned. Still I should exercise caution, and scope out for a while til I know I will be safe.

This might be the very end of Cato and I.

* * *

**Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed! As always I am open to anything so please, please, please review**


	7. Change of Pace

Panemonium 7: Change of Pace

* * *

It has been a week since the bloodbath, and I still haven't had the courage to face Cato, again. It seems that every time I reach a decision; I contradict myself into changing my mind. The only death was the District four girl. I saw her die, but nothing actually happened; I just think she had a late reaction to the element.

Being alone in the wilderness isn't that bad, except for the fact that when you're alone, all you have is your thoughts. My thoughts drifted, as always, to Cato. Being away from each other makes it harder to keep away from him. The longer I keep away from him, the more I think of him. Actually I think he is the only thing I think of nowadays.

I had made shelter in a small cave just off the creek that ran through the arena. It's not much but it kept me warm, and safe. I awoke at the crack of dawn because the first ray of light peeked into my cave and splashed across my face. I emerged from what seems to be a moss covered boulder; this was provided by me as an extra precaution. Then I saw the smoke, and then the flame. The arena was on fire.

I didn't register this at first, because the fire was too large for just a normal campfire mishap, but that was when I saw a body on fire. It was running at me, spreading the fire in its wake. I was in shock, but the adrenalin had kicked in. The fiery body was inches from me, when I wheeled around the body, juking it, and it barreled into the creek, sizzling with smoke.

Above me a storm was starting to brew, no doubt a Gamemaker production to calm the fire, before it spread too far. Seconds later it was raining a monsoon's worth of water.

I run into the creek and pick up the unconscious body, and laid it on the shore. It was Katniss; she was the one who was on fire. I start CPR, going off the little video tutorial shown to our entire school during safety week.

"Okay thirty pumps, two breaths." I muttered to myself as I got to work. I was pumping as hard as I could, and I gently breathed life into her body. This was repeated over and over again, I never stopped. I just waited for the sound of the cannon. When I will know I have to stop.

I was in mid breath when she coughed up the water from her lungs, I quickly jerked back, as the water dribbled out of her mouth. Her eyes opened in a flutter and found me. I sat back and sighed in relief. I saved a life in a game where I am supposed to kill, the irony almost made me laugh, but I had no humor left in me.

~xXx~

Cato POW

The fire had destroyed everything. The supplies were burnt into cinders, and Marvel was incinerated. Glimmer's body had probably gone up in flames too, but that wasn't the reason she died. She died because she was slow, and slow witted. The tracker jackers got her, that assaulted her, probably saving Clove, Me, and almost Marvel. I have lost have my team, but I'm not that down about it. They were going to have to die anyways, I'm just glad it wasn't another death on my hands. I had other problems now. My clothes were missing once again.

I had phased into my tiger while I was attempting to escape the giant fire. I knew it was going to happen once I pushed my limits running as fast as I could. Once in my tiger form, I was doubly fast, and had to go back and save Clove from being swallowed by the flames. I jumped into a huge lake with Clove on my back, and I phased back, my protection going with it.

The parachute came with the winds of the false storm the Gamemaker made to counter the fast growing fire. It was blown of course, and into the forest. There was only one way to get. I swam to the edge of the pool, and ran for it. The loud beeping noise was like a beacon calling me, from the trees. I had to scale the tree about some 20 feet to retrieve it, wearing nothing but my birthday suit. It contained something that I will always be thankful for.

The message read:

This was too expensive; it dipped into my own pocket. Make it worth my while! - Gloss

P.S. It's a suit with Panemonium weaved into the fabric; it's supposed to stay with you while you phase.

I could kiss Gloss right now. I know that my nakedness is a minor problem given the situation, but there are millions of people watching so I would like a little privacy. The suit was skin tight, with a V shaped, silver colored, mesh patch from the color to my navel. The suit itself was silky black, and fit me just right, the sleeves going to my elbows, and to my ankles.

I regrouped with Clove at the shore of the lake, and we decided to make a camp there, taking turns sleeping.

~xXx~

Peeta POW

The anthem of Panem played into the night sky, announcing the death toll of today. I saw Glimmer's, and Marvel's faces in the sky, the last death was of Thresh. The anthem played out, and the sky was once again black and empty.

I returned back into the cave, where Katniss was beginning to awake. I sit by the fire, stoking it, and watching the smoke disappear in the cracks of my cave.

"Are you feeling better," I ask her.

"Just a little water logged, but other than that I am fine." she replied.

"So what happened, exactly?" I questioned again, handing her some berries.

She ate them in one bite before speaking. "Well it all began, when I awoke with the Careers camping out under my tree. I couldn't get down from the tree without waking them up so I searched for an alternative, then a little birdie showed me my solution. The tracker jacker nest was near where I slept the night before. I cut it off the branch only getting stung once, and it dropped right into their little camp. The problem was that now I was trapped until they cleared out, the tracker jackers and the Careers. I began to panic, and then I caught on fire. The tree I was on started to burn as well, too well. It burnt up fast, and I feel about forty feet I was knocked unconscious, still on fire. I woke up soon after with the forest burning all around me. I ran off to the nearest source of water, my plan was to extinguish myself first, before I could burn the whole arena. Well you know the rest."

I listened intently, I was fascinated that she survived all that. That was when I first heard it. I thought it was just my inner voice in my head that contradicts me. But it was a girl's voice in my head, not mine. I know Katniss was hearing it too, because my own curiosity was reflected in her eyes. The voice grew more powerful, saying this:

"End all of your fighting, it isn't worth it. Follow the stream south, and soon you shall meet me. Be there before dawn." It faded away, her message ringing in my ears.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I don't know it freaks me out, I feel like they messing with our heads. She certainly got into my head. What does it mean?" she said.

"I think she wants us to meet at the end of the creek, going south. Maybe there is someone, another tribute maybe, who got put into the games, or it is one of the original tributes playing with our head, like you said." I said.

"Do you think we should check it out?" she asked.

"It couldn't hurt, we should be cautious though, it is probably a trap, but we could kill them just as easy as they can kill us. Either way it's a win- win. Unless we die." I said.

"I don't know, something feels off about this." She began.

"What if it isn't a trap though? We have to know. Maybe one of the other tributes has the ability to speak to minds, and wants to make a pack between us so we can take the Careers? Like I said, we have to know." I said, shuddering.

Fine, we will go." She hesitates before asking, "How are things between you and Cato?"

I turn away, my face falling with a single tear. "There is nothing."

"So long as I have to kill him, we will never be anything. We choose not to get attached because we knew one of us was going to die in the end."

Katniss looked anguished, as if she struggle deciding what to say next. She bit her lip, but didn't say anything I walk out to glance into the sky once again. There was a faint shimmer of dawn in the eastern sky, which meant it was time to go. I turn back to holler at Katniss before setting off south, alongside the creek.

~xXx~

Cato POW

This was absolutely stupid. The games were already difficult enough, so why did she have to make it even more complicated? The voice told us to meet her at the end of the creek. I didn't want to do it, but Clove said she needed to go, like she felt drawn to follow her instructions. I'll admit, I felt the need to follow her voice, my instincts told me otherwise, but I had this gut feeling that kept me walking. So here I was walking the creek.

The stream floated lazily down the hill. The sound was soothing and relaxing, but there was no time to relax. To relax requires putting your guard down, and I wasn't about to let that happen.

~xXx~

Peeta POW

Trouble. This is exactly the word for it. All of us that are left in the game; Clove, Cato, Me, Katniss, Rue, Foxface, and Three other guys, (Tekk, Jute, and Drake), are all here at the end of the river. All of us have our weapons at hand, glaring and leering at each other. Cato wasn't to me though, he had a blank expression staring at me, but I could see hurt in his eyes. I am sure he could see the fear in mine. We couldn't trust anyone but ourselves in the games.

"Stop." said the voice in our head. We all looked around and at each other, as if the other guy was the cause of this.

"This fighting is unnecessary, and it is time for it to end. Tekk you know what to do." She said.

We all looked at the male tribute of Three. He walked ahead a few feet and came to a halt. He raised his hands and his head bowed in strain. His face, barely visible in the moonlight, was contorted in concentration.

Something peculiar was happening that was for sure. The forest in front of Tekk was shimmering a blue white. Then the shimmering turned into tremors that shook through the entire arena, visible waves of blue white quaked throughout the dome. I wondered what the Capitol was doing about this. Were they waiting to see what we are doing to attack, or are they waiting for us?

Static hung in the air, and hole was widening in front of Three that showed what was really on the other side, black and steel, it was too dark to make anything out. The hole was big enough for us to ease our way out of the arena, Tekk was dripping sweat his eyes crammed shut.

"Go," he said. "I don't know how much longer I can hold this!"

The black and steel was blown out by a mysterious force revealing the actual outside world. There was no time to think about it, as one by one we each escaped from the arena. Once we emerged from the arena we entered a realm of lush mountain foot. There was a twinkling city lights above the tree top due north. The dark of the night inhibits my ability to distinguish details, so heading into the forest would make us lost for sure.

I noticed that once Cato was out he was hovering near me, we all had our weapons, but now that we aren't apart of the games anymore it doesn't make sense to use them. Still, I gripped my sword firmly.

Bright sparks and loud static crashed as the hole had collapsed. I was pretty sure all of us had made it out of the arena, but I couldn't do a head count to be sure. Then I was grabbed from behind, hand over my mouth and dragged off deep into the woods. I knew it was Cato before I even looked around, not that it would help in complete darkness.

"What is wrong with you?" I spat at him.

"What is wrong with _you? _We haven't talked in a week. You didn't stick around during the bloodbath, or even come back afterwards. I thought I meant something to you." He spat right back.

"I couldn't come back, when I saw you change into that tiger, I just couldn't do it." I said, flustered.

"Why not?" He said pointedly.

"Because you will kill me." I said.

"What?" he said. I could almost feel the hurt that was in his voice. It hit me like an icy cold smack across the face.

I told him about my dream, and how it was the exactly the same tiger he can change into. I told him that I thought it was a prophetic dream, and that I decided so long as we were in the Games that I would distance myself.

"There is no way I could kill you, especially if we are alone." He said.

"You don't know that." I shot back.

"I do actually. Because for one, I am in total control of myself when I'm in my tiger phase. Secondly I wouldn't every kill you, let alone try, I seriously doubt if I ever could bring myself up to do it. Lastly, when we are alone, nothing could take away my happiness, or even threaten me to trigger an adrenalin rush, because when I am with you, my world is complete." He said.

"Oh." I said. I really hate myself now, and my overthinking brain. I always do this, and it brings me nothing but pain. I have hurt Cato, thus hurting myself.

I bring myself closer to him, pressing against him, my anchor to reality. I step onto my toes, and look up at him. Cato understand my desire, brings his lips down on mine, sending sparks across my lips that shake me to the core. I had forgotten what it was like to kiss him, I felt like an addict receiving a dose after rehabilitation. You never miss what you have until it's gone.

We walked back through the woods, my hand in his, smile on our face. We can be happy now, together.

Chaos grew louder and more apparent as the rest of the tribute came into view, they were going absolutely nuts, panicking, babbling, and muttering. Hovercrafts were zooming in on us, my own panic rose within me. I couldn't think, I felt the desire to calm them down so I could do so.

"HEY!" I yell. They were actually shock into silence, and then I started back as quickly as it ended.

"BE QUIET!" I yell again. This time it stayed quiet. The hover crafts were coming in closer, and my panic shot adrenalin through my body.

"We need to run, head to the trees!" I shouted. They all rushed to the tress without hesitation, as if they had to obey my order. I think this is my Panemonium.


	8. The Journey Begins and Ends with Me

**Panemonium 8: The Journey Begins and Ends with Me**

A/N: Semi- Smut hehe. Enjoy!

* * *

All of us were racing against time, away from the Capitol, towards freedom. Our path is unclear, physically because it's dark, mentally because we don't know what lies ahead of us. As I run blindly holding onto Cato's hand I think about my ability to make people do what I want, like they listen and head every word I say.

It's nice the way they listen to me without hesitation, but it's taking their will away from them, doubling my responsibility. I do not know how I gained this responsibility, but I do know that every one of my fellow tributes trust me, at least with a mutual respect.

"Stop!" said a voice inches from my face. It was the District 10 male, Drake. "You need to know something about me."

"Now isn't really the time, were under pursuit if you haven't noticed." I responded.

"Do you even know where you are going?" he counters.

Yes, I just can't see where I am going." I said.

"Well I can." He said. "You've been running in a circle by the way."

"Oh! How can you see?" I ask, already knowing the answer, I just needed confirmation.

"My ability is supersensory. All my sensing are drastically increased when the adrenalin kicks in, sometimes the effects stay awhile after I've calmed down. The point is, is that we need a guide until all the hovercrafts are gone. We are all tired and need to find some shelter." He explains.

"Well then lead us, find what we need." I said.

"Everyone needs to regroup. We all are running amuck, scattered through the woods." Cato said. "We need to get them."

"STOP!" I scream at the top of my lungs, hoping my voice will carry though the forest. "COME BACK THIS WAY, FOLLOW MY VOICE."

I continued to shout, until one by one all the tributes, even Tekk appeared by my side.

"Drake can see us through these woods; it is his ability to perceive what we cannot. Stick close and follow him." I said, to a compliant company.

We marched, tromped, and mushed through the forest following Drake into unknown land. I trust him to take us somewhere safe, seeing as how his life is on the line as well. He called a halt and told us that this is where we are going to wait out the crafts. He explained that this was the thickest part of the woods, and that it would be impossible to penetrate the tree tops.

My body relaxed, the adrenalin finally ebbing away, with the help of Cato's gentle hands working my shoulder. I turn into him, and bury my head into his chest after a quick peck on the cheek. Hel held me close, unwilling to let go. I had to tell him to let me go before he realized that I was actually trying to escape.

"Okay lets have some lookouts shall we, better for our safety anyways. Let's say an hour long shift, and then we switch any volunteers to go first?" I asked.

"I will go." Said tiny Rue.

"If she goes then I go as well." said Katniss.

"Then it is settled then, you guys will go first, then wake Cato and I up, so on and so forth.

Rue dissipated and shouted down from the top of the tree to explain that she was okay, after the many screams of the tributes. Katniss climbed her way up an adjacent tree next to Rue's. Cato and I laid ourselves against Katniss' tree, quickly passing out.

~xXx~

Katniss landed hard on the ground, startling me awake. I had temporarily forgotten our current situation, was reminded of a typical Sunday morning with Katniss. Only then did the darkness shed some light. We weren't home; we were alone, probably miles away from our home. The same couldn't be true for the rest of them, but I am sure that they are homesick as well. Still life goes on.

I shake Cato away, and assist him to his feet. We tried climbing the tree, but Cato was groggy the first time so he fell. I climbed back down to assist him, but he is already on his way back up when I get close. The fall must have woken him up real good. Once we were as high as we could go, we settle ourselves into slightly comfortable arrangements. Cat was propped up against the trunk, supported by a collection of branches, and I sat on his lap, facing him. My legs were on either side of his waist, I came to the conclusion that we fit perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle.

High up in the tree tops, patches of dawn light peaked through the leaves and touched bits and pieces of our lookout spot. I look at Cato, and see that part of his face is laminated by the light. It was simply beautiful the way nature works, but then again Cato himself is beautiful. For the first time in a long time, I smile.

"What is so amusing?" he asked.

"Nothing is funny, I am just happy." I answered. "I am one lucky person to have you, and I just realized that for the first time. I hate myself for pushing you away now, because I could have had you a long time ago."

"'You've had me since the moment we locked gazes after you bumped into me." He replies. "I am lucky to have you as well. Let's not focus on what could have been, let's focus on what we have now, and what we will have in the future; each other."

My smile widens, thankful that I have someone who make life so much simpler for me. I kiss him softly, then work my way up to roughly making out with him. We were lip locked so fiercely, that we didn't pay attention to our hand that danced a crossed each other's body. Not until the branches beneath us give us a snapping noise that we broke apart, blushing.

The rest of the watch was occupied with us half watching, half exploring each other. I laid flat on the branch that kept me up, as Cato's hands pushed my shirt up, feeling my smooth skin against his rough hands. He pulled me up, and sat me as close to him as he possibly could. He inserted his hands under pants and cupped my two cheeks. I gave out a soft 'oh' as he squeezed them for the first time.

While he was pre occupied with my ass, I was busy feeling up his body that was under his skin-tight suit. I begged him to let go of my butt for two seconds, and grudgingly he did. I peeled the suit down to his waist, revealing his god-like body. I've never seen something so…what was the word? Delicious. His body made my mouth water, desire filled my body. He has a powerful effect on me.

I feel around his torso, taking in every inch I could. I marveled at his abs, feeling eight hard bumps, sent waves on lust through my body for each one. When I place my hand on his chest, I can feel his heartbeat. If you listen close, you could hear both of our hearts beating as one. The beauty of this moment will last a life time, because this will be one memory I will never forget.

My arousal became more and more apparent; so did Cato's. He moved his hands around the waist band of my underwear, until he found his target. My initial reaction was a sharp intake of air, even though I knew it was coming. He grasped my dick ever so softly in his hands. He played with it, forcing soft moans out of me. I wasn't about to miss out on the fun, so I pulled his suit down a little further and fished out his dick.

We played around with each other like that for over an hour. The moment was getting intense. Then, before the foreplay could end, and the real fun began, it started to rain. Even though we had full erections, the cold rain quickly made us flaccid. We climbed down the tree, with the last hour on our minds. I couldn't make eye contact with Cato, without giggle, so we woke up Foxface and Jute. We lay down on the same spot as Jute; the warmth of his body heated the ground so it eased us back into sleep. The last thing that happened before we fell asleep was me moving as close to Cato as possible, and him placing an arm around me while I laid me head on his shoulder.

~xXx~

We all were awakened by the bright sunlight that broke through the canopy of tree leaves. I unraveled myself from the warm grasp of Cato, and shook the sleep away. I helped Cato up as an excuse not to let go of his hand. Oh, this boy has got me falling hard, it is apparent by the sly smile on my face, the light in my eyes, and the blush in my cheeks.

"Well I guess it's time to start moving." I said to the waiting tributes.

"Where are were going exactly?" said Tekk.

"I don't know exactly but there were lights on the side of the trees. It's the only way to civilization and we're in no condition to search for a different place." I said.

"What if we don't want to follow you?" Tekk interjected.

"Have at it." Was all I said.

Tekk actually didn't decide to leave us, and when we gathered our stuff he actually took the lead. The hike was intense; the high noon sun was beating us down with its heat, and our lack of water. One thing I didn't notice was that Rue was actually enjoying herself. She floated about; sometimes she would dissipate and reappear, spooking some of the other tributes. I took amusement to it, and so did Cato, until he was the latest victim.

Yet it was quite clear that she didn't have adrenalin in her system.

"Rue, how are you doing that?" I asked.

"This is what I can do with my Panemonium. It isn't an exact science on how I can, I just do." She answered.

"I meant how are you doing that without adrenalin. On your own free will?" I pressed further.

"Like I said, I don't know how, I just do. I know how to do it on command with adrenalin, so why not try it without adrenalin." She answered, again.

It struck me how obvious this should have been. But then again, nobody has seemed to figure out how exactly they do. Some of us can't even do it; the Panemonium just takes us over. I know this for a fact, because on the rare occasions that Cato and I talk, he told me what it was like being the tiger.

Finally the opening of the woods was yards away. The trees thinned and the light got brighter. Once we were out in the open the freshness of the air, the warmth of the sunlight caressed us, and the hovercrafts descending upon us. That snatched us up faster than we could register the fact that they had been waiting for us at the other end.

They grabbed with a metal claw, similar to the toy crane that snatches the plush toys out of the machine. I ascended rather slowly, paralyzed by the famous electric current running through my body. I glanced over my shoulders, to see that all eight of us had been caught and none of them could escape either. Not even Rue, who could literally dissolve in thin air. We had been caught, and I have fail them all.

I never saw much inside hover craft except that it was a clash of white and steel. Much like what a hospital looks like. They had drugged me to make me submit.

"Cato..." was my last thought and words.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always I'm open to all suggestions so Please, Please, Please review. **


	9. Escaping Fate for Destiny

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter, I worked extra hard on it and made it a very special chapter. I do this because I love my readers, and I wanted to give you guys a Christmas present. Don't be afraid to drop a review!**

* * *

Panemonium 9: Escaping Fate for Destiny

I awoke in darkness. I was on the cold stone ground, shackled to the floor and the wall. They dug into my wrist and ankles, and from the feel of it, I had bled. I struggled to remember what exactly happened, I couldn't even tell if had been five minute or five days. I remember a forest, and Cato and the other tributes, and floating above the trees. A sudden clash of white and steel floods my mind, and my memory rushed back into existence.

My eyes were slowly adjusting to the minimal light; I could see a crack in the top, right hand corner of my cell. I could see the outline of a door, the entrance to my cell, and a little flap in the door. I could smell a musty scent of mold and dank water. I could hear low rumbles outside of the walls in my cell, and I could feel thuds in the ground from heavy footfalls. The floor has left me cold, and my bones chilled.

"So nice of you guys to join us." said a familiar voice inside my head.

"Um, join you where exactly?" I asked my brain.

"We're in the holding cells underneath the Capitol, directly underneath the Experimental Development Building. We are the latest of experiments, my name is Sabra." She said.

"Experiments… like with the Panemonium? It was a success what more could they want?" I asked.

"They want to use us as weapons; they are too cowardly to do it to themselves, so they use us." Sabra answered. This outraged me, beyond the point where I think the after effects of the drugs are talking.

"How can they do this? It's insane, it's ridiculous, it's...It's..." I faltered.

"Inhumane" she suggested.

"Yeah, I said.

"I have a plan, but it will only work with all of you." She said slowly.

"Have you been talking to the others to?" I ask. "How's Cato do you know?"

There was mental pause that I could feel before she spoke again. "He is unconscious, but he is living quite well. I haven't talked to the others, because you are vital to the plan, you have to convince them on this plan. It will be dangerous to carry out, I already know that."

"Well anything is better than staying here being lab rats, so I don't see why they would need persuading." I said incredulous.

"Some of them have given up and have just let the world pass them by. Their spirits have been broken." Sabra said.

"How long have we been in here? It could have been that long, has it?" I asked worrying now.

"It has been about a month, you were overdosed on the sedated drug, so you entered a coma like state. The coma was quite interesting to see from the inside. I've been keeping tabs on you; try to get you to wake up, so you didn't waste away." She started. "The others have been through a lot of torturous acts "All in the name of Science." They don't have much of a response anymore, like they are being drugged themselves. I believe that if we get away from this place, and clear out our systems, that everything will be better, but it will never be the same."

It took me a long time to digest this. A month, I have been gone for a month. I have been doing nothing, while the others have been taking shots, being drugged and experimented on, while I kept on sleeping. This was unacceptable to me.

"So when can we start this plan?" I asked.

"Give me a second." She said. Instantly I felt my mind expand, it expanded far beyond my normal horizons. It felt as if my mind was being blown up like a balloon, it actually felt kind of good, like my perceptual awareness was suddenly sharpened. She then proceeded to nudge everyone within the perception, trying to stir them from their drug induced haze. I felt everyone slowly become aware of what was happening. Then there was a wave of recognition that hit me, hard dazing me.

"Peeta!"

"Peeta!"

"Peeta?"

"Peeta!"

My name was called from every corner of my mind, sending echoes throughout my head. It made me nauseas the way my head reverberated everything louder and louder. My presence sent a spark through everyone, slightly bringing them more life.

"Hey guys." I said weakly. "Sabra says she has a plan to get us out of here so I can hug each and everyone one of you."

A mental wave of what I think was love crashed through me. Then a cold sensation creeped its way through the telepathic link between all of us, as if the joy of having me with them was fading.

"Sabra why don't you explain."

"Ok, so here is what I had in mind…"

~xXx~

It took little time convincing them to go along with the plan, with the help of my special brand of persuasion and the need to be free, it was an easy pitch.

Another experiment by the name of Emmer, was working on getting us all free, his ability of telekinesis was being used to break the shackle/manacle combination from the walls, then to trip the switched on our doors. I could feel pressure all around me, something I was sure that was an effect of the telekinesis. A crunch of rusted steel signaled me that I was freed from the wall.

I scrambled up to my feet and collapsed back to the ground. I guess after a month of being on the ground trapped inside your head, made you weak and unused to motion. This time I went slower, I started on my knees stretching my muscles out getting ready for the next step. My door creaked open, and I felt the pressure rising, I haven't even stood up yet. I hunched over and rolled myself onto the balls of my feet and stayed in the squat for another minute or two.

My breathing quickened, as I launched myself upwards and stood. I leaned against the wall just in case I decided to fall over again. I didn't fall over but the sudden upwards rushed sent my head in a tizzy due to the lack of blood flow. I took deep breathes, increasing the circulation in my body, and stretched my entire body, then headed for the door.

I poked my head outside the threshold of my cell, and surveyed my surrounds. My fellow escapees were already standing out of their cells looking around the area. I hobbled over to the horde and confirmed that I was here.

"Is that everyone?" asked a tall brunette that I assumed was Sabra.

I looked around seeing that everyone was out of their cells. They looked bruised and cut up, but other than that they seemed well. Except there was no light in their eyes, given the fact that they went through hell, the reason was apparent. They _had_ given up, just like Sabra said.

I sought out the one person who I was dying to see, my Cato. I found him against the wall staring at the floor. As I walked up to him, his eyes slowly traveled up my body to my face. At first there was no recognition, but just like spark to gasoline, the fire burnt bright. He forced himself upon me, hugging me harder than my frail body could handle. I was lifted into the air, and brought spinning down for a vibrant kiss that sparked my life. I felt loads better, the stress of the current situation melting away. I felt younger, more alive, and an intense passion that sent shivers through my body. It was as if we were the only ones there, but we had nothing to worry about, not the Capitol, not the Games, not the future, or the past. All there was, was right her and now, me and him, and our love. Yes I am sure of my feelings now more than ever, I love Cato Monroe.

"I love you." We said at the moment the kiss ended. I looked away blushing scarlet, while he had the smuggest smile on his face. His adorable, handsome, face that was maimed and scarred, but I saw past it all.

"Eh-hem" said a voice mentally and out loud. I turned around to see everyone staring at us. There were reassuring smile, tears, and scowls. It didn't matter, Cato and I were untouchable.

Sabra and Katniss stepped forward; they wore identical smiles, both looking like proud mothers. It took little wonder why Sabra was so happy. Camping in our minds, no doubt all we thought about was each other, I know for a fact all I dream about these days was him. Now I knew why she thought my coma was so interesting.

"As much as this is a wonderful reunion for all of us, it really is time to initiate the second phase before they come to check on us." Sabra said.

"Right, um sorry." I said sheepishly.

"Don't be." Both the girls said.

Katniss pulled me into a hug, and whispered into my ear. "It's about time." She let go and punched my arm, and I gave her a wry smile, rolling my eyes. I returned to Cato, grabbing his hand.

Rue stepped forward, and gave me a wink before she dissipated before my eyes. While she was gone, we were to wait for her return. Sabra had her eyes closed keeping a mental eye on Rue. I saw Emmer place his hands on her shoulder, which she grabbed while her eyes were closed. They had to have been here for a long time. They both looked like they were in their twenties, so did the other guy who was in here with them, Thorne from District 7.

Sabra was beautiful, with highly pronounced cheekbones, a smooth jawline, and perfectly centered nose that was spotted with freckles. Her lips were full and pallor and her brunette hair had soft curls, framing her lovely face. Her eyes I believe from what I have seen were dark caramel color full of warmth. Her body was a little emaciated, but she remains whole. There was still a flare in her hips, and a faint glow in her skin. When I said her was tall, I really meant it, the only one taller than her was Cato and Emmer, though Emmer was taller than Cato. Drake was the same height as Sabra, and I was at least a half a foot shorter than the two.

Emmer was a curly bronze hair man, who towered over us all. He has a stern face, with a strong jaw. Eyes of everglade green, and an upward curve to his mouth that once suggested that he was a man who laughed and smiled a lot. He had stubble on his face that was shaved by someone who clearly didn't give two shits, because he had nicks and cuts and uneven patches. Broad shoulder matched his wide hips. He was built, but time in a dark cell took its toll on his body, leaving it ravaged. He hovered over Sabra, caringly, it was apparent that these two were close.

Thorne was a different story. He stood near Sabra and Emmer, but he had the classic awkward look on his face that came with being the third wheel. He had eyes that were heavy lidded, and the precise shade of shamrocks. His thin lips were pouty, and his face was covered in stubble as well. He looked like he had a permanent smolder, because he hasn't changed his expression at all. His sleek blonde hair was short and messy. His stature was slumped from exhaustion and thin, and through his t-shirt I could tell he was toned.

Overall they have been through the worse, but they developed a way to cope with it all. Sabra even looked like she could be happy. Maybe she is just a naturally happy person, which would explain how Emmer and she bonded so quickly.

Clove was glowering at me and Cato, but she looked away every time our eyes met. Tekk was talking to Jute and Drake, about something that I could hear. Foxface was walking over to Thorne, and immediately engaged herself with conversation.

Rue sudden formed on top of a nearby table. She had a Cheshire grin on her face, as she waved her hands that were full of syringes, over her head. Sabra's eyes immediately opened.

"I've got them!" Rue said.

Sabra kissed Rue on the cheek and thanked her softly. Rue hopped of the table and evaporated right before she hit the ground. She appeared on top of Katniss' shoulder and giving each other high five's.

"What's in the syringe?" Clove asked, being the first one to realize what they are. "I am not getting anything else injected into my body."

"What lies within the syringe is what is going to get all of us out of here." Sabra said.

"It's adrenalin!" Rue said.

"Oh!" we all said.

"Were to inject ourselves with it to activate our Panemonium, or in some cases, make it stronger." Sabra said as she passed us all a syringe.

I jab the needle into the crook of my right arm, and press it down. I saw that the tracker in my arm had been roughly removed; the jagged scar was all the proof I needed. The release of the adrenalin flooded my veins, the effect was almost instant. All of us shuddered as the power within us awakened. We were ready to initiate phase three of our plan.

We all stealthy walked through the deserted halls; Sabra explained that all of them were in the cafeteria on the main floor, three stories above us. We found an exit to the stair well that will takes us all the way up. There wasn't enough room to take the elevator, and not enough time to wait for the elevator to get us all up.

All throughout our departure from our holding cells, I kept a hold on Cato's hand. I couldn't bear the thought of us being separated once more. We both know that if we were to split apart again, that there would be a constant distraction to us, therefore making us more vulnerable. As I thought about this inevitable truth, I realized how truly pathetic this dependency was and that we were going to have to change it as soon as possible. We cannot live in this world, this day and age where our lives are always at stake, and expect to live. We both know that, but for some reason, our ability to reason that doesn't take place in our minds. What a complicated mess.

The door before me opened telekinetically and was thrown off its hinges. We were startled, than worried because the ruckus was unmentionably dangerous to us. We bolted down the hallway.

"Sorry, it gets harder to control it, the more powerful I get. I'm not fully developed like Sabra." Emmer said.

"Wait a second." said Cato. I looked back at him wonder what was the hold up? Then I realized that he hadn't changed into his tiger, nobody seemed to have registered this fact. As if on cue he changed into his tiger, the golden mane fluffy and lustrous, and the diamond claw and teeth as sharp and glittery as ever. Then he shifted back to his human form. He had subconsciously figured out how to change at will. I will admit I felt pride in him.

"Way to go!" I said. Everyone gave quiet encouragement to Cato at his new accomplishment. "Great job Katniss!"

Everyone looked at Katniss and realized that she wasn't on fire; she had done it as well. Flames flickered on her body as she became embarrassed of all the attention, lucky for us she had better control over her fire that she did her emotions. That was when the bell rang, loud and obnoxiously.

It was the signal for the end of lunch, and that meant within moments the place would be swarming Capitol scientist, scientists that probably knew more about us than we did.

We scurried our way through the halls until we found what we were looking for, an elevator. Granted we didn't have time, but we didn't have any other option. There wasn't another stairwell that led us to our destination.

Tekk, Jute, Rue, Clove, Katniss, and Foxface went on the first elevator, leaving the rest of us to guard the elevator while they went up. The Capitol must know that we have escaped by now, Sabra tensed up, confirming my fear. At the end of the hallway was Peacekeeper sprinting towards. The elevator slide open, but before we could get in we had to deal with the soldiers. Then they hit an invisible wall of telekinesis, via Emmer. They fell to the ground, but never got a chance to get back up to their feet. The windows closest to the herd of Peacekeepers busted open, and vines and roots burst through, snatching them up and pulling them through the window.

"I have waited for a long time for my time to shine." said Thorne. "I can assure you that they have gone to the _grave_ with the confirmation that we have escaped!" the dark humor was justified by our need to survive.

We squished our way into the elevator, cramming it full. Cato was the closest to the buttons and he jammed the appropriate button, pressing it more times than necessary. The doors slide open and we ascended, floor after floor. A violent jerk of a complete stop, and the lights going out, told us that we had another problem on our hands.

"The head honcho has killed the power to this elevator." Sabra confirmed.

It started to get hot and sweaty with our bodies scrunched together, but it was short lived. The elevator started back up again, against the Capitol's will I assumed. The elevator came to a smooth halt and opened up to a sly smiling Tekk, the reason why were made it.

"You needed help?" He said. We all gave a short laugh just to humor him, but our minds, no matter how clear the adrenalin made them, were focused on the mission.

We were on the rooftop, the sun shone brightly and the wind was fierce this high up. We had made it through phase three without much complication. Just knowing our luck we would run into trouble, seven stories above the ground.

The hovercrafts appeared out of nowhere, like they always do. Yet this time we were prepared for them. Katniss burst into flames; Jute's skin erupted with needle-like protrusion that looked awfully a lot like bone. The pressure around us increased, and roots ascended from all sides of the building, Cato shifted into his tiger with a mighty roar, that sent shockwaves through the air. Rue had disappeared, and the Cloves stood ready with their knives, Sabra and I took our stances behind our men, ready to use our gifts together. Foxface was running around the perimeter of the building, artfully avoiding everything, while Drake peered into the sky staring daggers at the hover crafts. Flattened satellite dishes swirled around Tekk.

The time to fight was now. Sabra stretched her power linking our minds together, as well as the people's minds in the hovercrafts, though they seemed blissfully unaware. Until I made it apparent.

I turned it all on full gear before I mind-spoke. "Please don't hurt us; we are just children, just go back to your hangers. There is no need to fight, again just please go back to your hangers."

The hovercrafts actually turned around and started to leave, but that was when everything went haywire. Someone on the ships had activated the electric currents throughout the hovercrafts. This was the major drawback to the first part in our plan, synchronized minds meant synchronized actions. All eleven hovercrafts had activated their electric system, and Sabra and I were forced out of their ships.

It was time to take a different course of action. Destroy all ships.

A swirling vortex of fire and flame shot into the sky burning straight through the first ship. Though the ship was going down, the fire continued to burn through the sky. The satellite dishes shot through the fire, with a combined force of Tekk and Emmer. The dishes had slice through three more ships. It wasn't until the three ships started to fall that I realized that Emmer was directing the crashing of the ships to avoid crashing into us.

Then another ship was sent spiraling out of the air, the same instant Rue appeared between Sabra and I, with a Cheshire grin upon her face. The roots on the sides of the building shot straight up, ensnaring three more ships. If it wasn't for the flaming ginger hair, I would have never saw Foxface being thrown into the sky by the roots. I saw her as she reached her peak; throw a metal rod into one of the rotary fans beneath a hovercraft. She fell gracefully back down, landing softly on a clump of bushes supported by the roots that had thrown her. The hovercraft fan exploded; sending that particular one spiraling to the ground.

Two more hovercrafts to go I thought to myself in relief. But the relief had come too soon. Somewhere along the process of destroying the ships, they had received permission to destroy us, rather than to incapacitate us. The volleys of fire were being shot at us, only to be deflected by Emmer and Katniss with volleys of her own, or blocked by the sturdy wall of wet roots that Thorne manipulated. Our retaliation to the remaining ships was by Cato, Jute, Clove, and Drake.

Jute was releasing large staffs of bone needles in front of Cato, while he sent them flying at a ship with fierce roars. The ship seemed persistent, but eventually succumbed to the multitudes of needles impaled in the ship.

Clove's clones and Drake were busy with the peacekeepers that were coming up through the elevator. The Cloves were throwing their knives, stabbing and slashing away mercilessly, while Drake was performing a graceful dance of assassination with his swords. One more ship to go, a piece of cake.

Tekk and Emmer were working on the huge satellite tower while Katniss and Thorne held our defense, and Jute and Cato were preoccupying it. It was only a matter of seconds before the tower would crash, only to be held up by a familiar voice.

"Hold your fire, for Pete's sake! We are the good guys you fools." said Haymitch.

A sudden stand still washed over us as we changed from attack mode, to reasoning mode. The satellite tower was bearing down on Tekk and Emmer. They gave a cry of help and rescue came. Cato's roars were pushing the tower upright, while Katniss' fire remolding the tower back to its original position.

With the coast clear, we were lifted one by one into the hovercraft. The familiar electric current holding us in place, only this time it had a tinge of safety within its static grip. We had made our way to freedom.

I entered the hovercraft, with a smile on my face, which was greeted with other familiar faces and expressions. Haymitch, Effie, some of the other mentors, Gale, Katniss' mom and sister Primrose, and my comrades. If there is anything that I have learned today, was that no one should underestimate the power of teamwork and friendship.

Cato followed my entrance and re-greeted me with a warm embrace and a hand squeeze. Our fingers intertwined perfectly, and our gazes were locked. Life was a possibility now. The last one of us to make it into the hovercraft was Emmer. With his arrival was our take off, away from the Capitol, somewhere that I didn't exactly know.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Peeta, my fellow victor, we are going to the base of the revolution. Better known as District 13." Haymitch answered.

* * *

**We have finally made it through Catching Fire! One more book to go!**

**Once again I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please, Please, Please review! **


	10. A New Kind of Comfort

**A/N: Hey guys I hope you're enjoying the story so far, I love you and thank you for your support! Merry Christmas!**

* * *

Panemonium: A New Kind of Comfort

The hovercraft ride to our new home was uneventful. Due to the fact that all the remaining tributes and my fellow victors, were so tired, thirsty and hungry that there wasn't much time for anything but the necessities. We all scarfed down the food that was sat in front of us, and gulped every drop of water that was given to us. After the not so satisfying meal, we all decided to sleep away the ride.

Once Katniss finally replaced the clothes that she burnt down to a crisp during the battle on the rooftop, I finally agreed to bunk with her, Rue, and of course, Cato on one of the few bunks provided in the hovercraft. The order, Katniss, Rue, Me, the Cato, was arranged by the scared little girl who felt safest between me and Katniss. When she told us this, I felt so touched in the heart, because she barely knew me, yet she was still willing to trust me. I approved of this because I got to sleep next to Cato, who made me feel safe; Katniss could really careless where she slept, as long as she could catch a few winks.

~xXx~

I awoke with my face buried into the crevice of Cato's neck, my arm on his chest, and his arm snugly fit around my back, his hand cupping my butt. He was snoring softly, his slumber breath, blowing through my hair, and his mouth pressed against my forehead. The moment was picture perfect, something I was willing to live in for the rest of my life. Unfortunately duty calls, and we must move forward. I eased my way out of his grasp and tried to lightly traverse over him, but was caught by his arms and pressed back into his chest. When I looked into his face, I saw him awake and smiling.

"Trying to escape me, eh?" he said in horrible French accent.

"Of course, you can't keep a damsel in distress forever, eventually she's going to leave herself instead of waiting around for prince charming, you know?" I retaliated. "Lucky for me, he is already here."

His laugh was velvet in my ears. "I love you."

"And I love you, now can I please go tinkle?" I asked.

I don't know are you feeling lucky?" he asked.

Yes. I. Am." I answered.

"Brave?"

"On occasion."

"Scared?"

"Never."

"Loved?"

"Always."

"Horny?"

"Maybe."

Sex?"

"Not now."

"Aww come on." He whined.

"We are next to a twelve year old little girl, in a flying object where there is someone around every corner. We have no choice." I scolded.

He released me on defeat, and I scurried away to the bathroom. Upon my return I saw that Cato was no longer in bed. I tip toed back out of the room, and began my search for the hunk of a man. He wasn't in the conference room, or the cockpit. When I did find him, he was bent over searching the fridge for a quick meal. I snuck up behind him and gave a swat at his behind. He jumped, banging his head on the refrigerator cursing. He turned around his face red and contorted with rage.

"What the hell?" he yelled.

"Tehehehe, gotcha!" I said with a smile. I moved closer and gave his a smooch for his trouble, then I kissed the top of his head for his pain.

"I'm going to get you back for that." He said as he pulled me into a hug. He sneaked in a pinch on my back cheeks, and I jumped a mile high.

"Cato!" I said, slapping him playfully. He dissolved into fits of giggles; I eventually caved in from the stony look on my face to laughing with him.

I grabbed a banana and a glass of milk, and sat down next to Cato on the bar stool. He was enjoying a cup of orange juice and ham and cheese sandwich. We began to eat, and suddenly a light bulb lit up over my head! I peeled the banana slowly, very aware that Cato was watching, but I never met his gaze. I took the peeling and threw it over my shoulder, landing with a soft "thp!" I eyed the banana with puppy dog eyes, and ever so slowly I ease it into my mouth. I didn't stop until my fingers holding the bottom of the banana touched my tongue. Cato gave a spit take, and quickly took the banana out before dying of laughter.

"Hot, Shit, Damn Peeta!" He said a wild look on his face.

"You like what you see?" I said teasing.

"You're such a tease." He pouted.

"You'll get what you what; you just need to have a little patience." I said.

"I have no patience." He countered. "And by the way, you want it just as much as I do."

"True, but I do have patience." I shot right back.

The sliding entrance opened, and Sabra and Emmer entered. Cato and I quickly straightened up like nothing happened, but a glance at each dissolved our façade, and we resumed our titters. They stopped dead in their tracks, a surprised look on their face. Gathering our composure once more and a deep breathe, we finally stopped.

"Having fun?" asked Emmer.

"Oh they were having _a lot_ of fun." Sabra said, picking through our minds.

"Hey that's not fair, don't do that!" I scolded her.

"It's not like I can stop it with ease, its permanently burnt into my mind, so it takes focus to shut it off, by that time it's completely moot." She explained.

"So you saw slash heard everything we thought?" Cato asked.

"Oh yes, a little too much." She said.

"What was Peeta thinking during our time in the kitchen?" He asked. I turned a beet red, and shushed Cato.

She closed her eyes. "Well, he was undressing you in his head, oh ew! Has he ever seen you naked? That is some vivid imagery. Then he was shocked that he could fit the entire banana in his mouth. Oh, and the rest is all about sex, mind you I do not want to go down that road."

Emmer and Cato roared with laughter, I turned crimson and buried my face into Cato's chest. I was embarrassed.

"How do you handle all of that?" I asked.

"Well I sort of deal with it like people are just talking out loud. It's like living in a world with no secrets." She explained.

No privacy either." I said under my breath. Everyone laughed at that.

We chit chatted about other, less intimate things after that. As the conversation went along, I realized that Sabra and Emmer were actually cool people.

Sabra was a twenty year old form District 6, whose parents helped manufacture automobiles. She is the only child and was planning to join the work force as a psychologist. Alas she was reaped. I think we all know how this one unfolds. She met Emmer and Thorne in the same Hunger Games. They stuck it out until the end, and instead of killing each other, the scientist weaseled their way into the Gamemakers quarters and demanded they keep them alive for the sake of research. This Hunger Games was actually replaced with the Third Game, which of course no one would remember, so it was the perfect cover footage for the public.

Emmer is twenty-two and hails from District 9, and Thorne was also twenty two, but he comes from District 7. Thorne's counterpart in the games was actually a girl whom he had grown up with. Apparently their parents ran a joint lumber business together. Anyways, she had died in his arms, when he had failed to save her. Sabra and Emmer told us that he had been pretty messed up over it, and was glad that he had Blair from 5. It was the first time he had smiled in over five years.

Haymitch's voice magnified over the intercom, and said that we were to land in five minutes. Excitement flooded through me. We were going to safety, and we could actually live without having to constantly look over our shoulders. I gave Cato a very heated kiss in the spur of the moment, leaving him breathless and hot. I snickered and brushed down his nose before turning to get the others.

"RISE AND SHINE, HOME IS HERE." I shouted banging on a cast iron skillet I frisked from the kitchen. Agitated they rose from their dreams, and started throwing pillows at me. I ran for cover back in the kitchen, and leaned against the bar once the coast was clear. I scooted over so Cato could wrap his arm around me, this is where I belong. I knew it because it felt so natural, so right, there is no way it could be wrong.

One by one the others entered the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from their eyes, and yawning. I felt so much love for the bunch I made a quick and easy conclusion. These guys were family to me, and after all we have been through, who's to blame me for feeling this way?

The hovercraft landed in a run-down hanger, where there were two other hovercrafts. With the help of the adults, we were herded in the right direction. We descended fights of winding stairs, and came up to an elevator. We split into two groups and one after the other we descended even deeper underground.

When the elevator doors slid open all I could see was a dull grey. It was everywhere, on the ground, on the walls, even the clothes were grey. A monotone lady came to our assistance, guiding us through the maze that was the underground building. As I looked back at the elevator I saw that it was guarded by two stern looking guards. Security must be taken seriously here; that made me feel even safer than I imagined.

We entered a conference room where an old woman with two guards to either side of her, were waiting.

"Welcome to the remnants of District 13, I am President Coin, and I will be your… "Host" I guess you would say. There are simple rules that make our systematic lifestyle that we live down here work. I trust that you guys will heed them. Firstly follow the daily schedule that will be inked on your arm every day. Secondly, don't cause trouble, and obey those who are placed in charge. Lastly, do not try and cheat your way out of system, to which you assigned. Do I make myself clear?" she monologed.

We were taken by surprise at her abruptness, but never the less we still chanted. "Yes, President Coin."

"Good." She said. "Now you are dismissed follow Padma, and she will assign you you're living quarters.

Padma, the monotone lady who directed us here, turned and said curtly, "Follow me."

We wound our way through the building once more, and came across a pair of elevators. We descended deeper, and entered a floor with a long hallway and a lot of doors. One by one Padma paired us up, and sent us to our compartments. Naturally we sidled up to each other, and were assigned together with the people we wanted; Katniss with Rue, Cato and I, Thorne and Blair, Sabra and Emmer, Tekk and Jute, and surprisingly Clove and Drake.

Cato and I explored our apartment together. We had one at the end of the hallway, next to Sabra and Emmer, and across from Tekk and Jute. In our apartment was a loveseat with a stand and a lamp next to it. There was a small T.V., which is used for announcements only, and small heater that radiated a lot of heat for being so tiny. On the far end were two openings; one on the left, and one to the right.

On the right was the kitchen. There was a tiny fridge and three cabinets that were filled with rationed food. Across from the fridge was a stove, and two countertops on either side.

Through the left was the bathroom and another doorway. The bathroom had a shower/bath combo and a sink with a vanity mirror above. I noticed, as I am sure Cato did too, that the shower was big enough for the both of us, but small enough to where we would have to be close together to fit in the shower combo together.

Through the one door in the entire apartment was the bedroom. Located directly behind the living room, and flanked by half of the bathroom and kitchen on each side, the apartment itself, was very symmetrical. In the bedroom was two twin sized beds with, what do you know, grey bedding. On the plus side there was a multitude of pillows and a closet. In the closet were two pairs of grey clothing for the both of us. A grey sweatshirt, t-shirt, and tank-top, along with sweatpants and slacks. I wondered what was up with the grey, but the night was growing heavy and I need to finish my sleep.

Cato disappeared to lock the front door, and return locking the bedroom door behind him. We took one glance at the beds and immediately pushed the two beds together. We placed the spare pillows in the crack, and spread out one of the comforters over the two beds as one unit. I was the first to strip down to my scibbies and jump into bed, the soft grey comforter floating back down on top of me. Cato quickly followed my lead, and he clapped the lights off. He wrapped his arms around me, and kissed my forehead after whispering goodnight.

That was the first night I slept in pure bliss.

* * *

**Ohohoho the plans I have for the next chapter. Hehe. As you can probably guess, the next chapter is going to be entirely smut. I personally think it's time to get freaky!**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Please, Please, Please reivew!**


	11. Teenage Dream

**A/N: Sorry for not updating on Christmas, I was have problems with a 503 server. Who knew?**

**Aww Snap! 4,000+ words of smut, oh yes I did!**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. It was titled this because at the time I was writing this (like the day after I posted the last chapter) I was listening to this song.**

* * *

Panemonium 11: Teenage Dream…

Waking up with a sharp intake of breath and a lack of warmth, I immediately knew that something was wrong. A look to my left gave me my answer, Cato was gone. I began to panic, worried about my boyfriend's well-being. Wait, this is District 13! There was no way he could be harmed here. I knuckled the side of my head, attempting to put it back on straight, and got out of bed.

With nothing to worry about, I went into the bathroom and started my shower. As I waited for the water to heat up, I walked into the kitchen, and found these thin, fake pastries with an artificial s'more flavor. The rumble in my stomach told me just to eat them, so I did, and I found out that fake food was actually delicious.

The front door opened, and my man entered. I launched myself into his unexpected arms, and wrapped my legs around his waist, his hands full of bags.

"Welcome home." I said with a kiss.

"If this is the response I get then I should leave more often." He said dropping the bags, and wrapping his arms around me in a hug.

I got down and picked up his hand, and led him into bathroom. There must be something about the mornings, because I become the most obviously lustful person. I feel it shivering through my system, like excited energy mixed with nervous energy, and a pinch of burning passion in my groin. I wanted him.

"What are you-" he began.

"Sssshhh" I interrupted with a finger brushing his lips.

Once we were in the bathroom, I closed the door behind us. I turned and faced him. He had a pretend confused look on his face, like he knows what is going to happen, but doesn't want to assume things in case he is wrong. I crossed my arms, grabbing the hems of my shirt and slowly pulled it over my head. My bare torso was exposed, and Cato drank it in. I unbuttoned my jeans, making a show out of it by using more force than necessary. I unzipped my pants slowly, letting the noise that came with it last as longs as I could.

The jerked the pants down as fast as I could, not giving him the time to take my half naked body in. I gently pushed him into the counter sink with my fingertips. I kissed him ever so seductively, slowly moving my lips, my tongue tracing his lips, a small groan in his mouth, and a nip on the bottom lip when the kiss ended. When I pulled away he leaned forward, like he wanted more, but he doesn't always get what he wants…for now.

I dragged my right foot steadily up his leg, all the way up to his hip and placed it on the counter. I dawdled a bit; leaving my legs spread that way for a while, before taking my sock off. On the left foot, I repeated the process, but this time I pushed my hips forward into his growing erection, all while he remained completely still. I grinded down, pressing against him, as far as his knees, then I slid back up to take my remaining sock off.

Still in my underwear I got to work on his apparel. I took his pants button in my mouth and used my teeth to work it open. From there I unzipped his pants with my mouth as well; I inhaled his one of a kind scent from his big package. I nuzzled into it; the smell was of a natural musk with a tinge of sweetness that can only be described as a combination of vanilla and licorice. It was delicious, making my mouth water I just wanted to take it all into my mouth, but I had patience. Not even his intoxicating scents could over power my self-control. I slid his pants to his ankles and took off his boots for him. Taking the pants off, I went back to work.

I run my hands through his shirt, caressing the smooth ridges of his muscles. Still face deep into his bulge, I encircled his nipples softly, before giving them a pinch and looking back up at him. He had his eyes closed, mouth slightly open, and his head was tilted up. I was thrilled to know he was enjoying this, his heavy breathing sealed the deal, confirming his pleasure.

I abruptly stood up and ripped his shirt from his body, leaving us both in our undergarments. Cato was in tight boxer briefs, and I was in high rise briefs, with the words "tight end" on them. This was a mere coincidence that today of all days I would be wearing them, this wasn't planned at all… hehe. My seduction powers are limitless. I started out kissing him, brushing our lips together then working our way up to a hardcore make out session that left us breathless.

I walked over to the shower, paying attention to the cadence of my walk, making sure my hips were swinging with too much emphasis. I stopped at the entrance, then teased him by taking my underwear off slow, lowering myself into a squat on the way down. I flicked them over my shoulder at Cato, and he got a face full of my essence. Climbing in, I waggled my finger, beckoning Cato to come and join me. He dropped my underwear on the floor, and kicked out of his own before scampering over to the shower. And yes I did see his ten incher flopping around, uh thank you.

I giggled, as he wrapped his arms around my waist, our bodies pressed against each other, and he kissed my neck right on the sweet spot. He grabbed my hard on and started to jerk me off, gently stroking my shaft while grinding his own between my ass cheeks. Oh his touch felt soo good.

"How nice of you to give me eight inches of my favorite meat," he purred seductively in my ear, giving it a nibble before returning to the hickey he was performing. I took his stick in my hand and jerked him as well as rub my booty against it. Hot, wet, and wild, this kind of love was animalistic, based on instinct and mutual desire for each other. No it isn't just simply lust. There is a fine line between lust and making love, a line that we have already crossed. If you are capable of loving someone forever without ever having sex, then you know you are capable of making love. Cato and I love each other beyond any human limits, and nothing can tarnish this love. That is how I know the difference. Granted that it is by lustful desire that we are doing this right and here and now, but there is love in every touch, every kiss, and every word between us.

He was very good at handling that meat too. His pace increased slightly every I moaned or groan, or when my body gave an involuntary movement. He was building my tension, and I was preparing for maximum climax.

"Well, boys do need their protein for growth, but only good boys get the best slice." I gave back.

By this time, he was beating me pretty hard. The hot water from the shower was the perfect lubricant to provide the hand job I will ever have. Every so often he would either flick or smack the head of my dick, making me instantly convulse, too weak for all pleasure I was getting. Still jerking, he gave my knob a twist and I came right into his hand with no regrets. I mean what are showers for?

"Uh, Ehn, Ah." Were my words.

"Yeah baby, give it to me, milk it all out for me." He said. He raise his hand to his mouth and cleaned it all off. "Delicious."

"Huh huh." I chuckled. "Did you enjoy that?"

"Yes, yes I did."

Still going hard, he took my hand, and helps me glide down his shaft. Determine to make him come for me, I allowed his help. Once I felt his dick start to tense up I brushed his hand away and finished the job myself.

"Ah, yeah." Were his words as he release all over my bodacious backside. With each squirt that hit me, I felt a wave of pride, proud of myself and him for not prematurely ejaculating.

We finished showering, the proper way with shampoo and conditioner and body wash. Only we were bathing each other instead of ourselves. We took extra care when it came to cleaning our dirty instruments. By the time we had finished the water was being pumped from the Arctic Circle.

Wrapping towels around our waist, we left the bathroom in the hot mess it had become. Upon entering the kitchen I began making something quick to eat; sausage links. We scarfed them down, and Cato left to retrieve the bags, only he took them to the bedroom instead of here. Up his arrival, I shoved him into the refrigerator. I undid the towel knot, and dropped it to the ground.

I dropped to my knees in front of him. I looked up to see his face so I could give him my begging expression, like I wanted more sausage to swallow.

"You want it? You can take it, it's just as much yours as it is mine." He said with a wink. With that said, I went ham on his dick.

I suck his flaccid cock into my mouth, taking it all the way to the hilt. The taste was phenomenal, just like a sweet and salty peanut. The longer I sucked, the longer he got. I soon found myself being pushed away by his dick hitting the back of my throat. Once he was fully erected, I could only get six of the ten inches he provided. I tried going deeper, only to choke and gag, a huge bummer.

Cato brought me up to my feet.

"Need some help?" he asked with a chuckle. I had no idea what was in store for me, but fuck it, it was going to be fun either way.

He shoved everything off the table onto the floor. He picked me up and placed me gently on the table. He scooted me closer to him, his dick poked my in the cheek (I giggled). My final position left me sprawl out on the table, with my head dangling over the edge.

He positioned his hips directly in front of my head. He eased into my waiting mouth, gushing with saliva. He reached the six inch barrier, but with a little more pressure he broke through all ten inches place in my oral cavity. Once there he stopped to let the deep of my throat adjust around his thick dick. When I was ready for some air, I nipped him, and he pulled out just far enough to breathe. After a deep breath he plunged back and paused. I hummed, my throat vibrated all around his dick making him jump a bit. Once he got used to it he let out a deep moan.

His balls all the while grazed and touched my face. He started face fucking me in this position, and at first I struggled until I paced my breathing with his humping. All the while I kept on humming.

His paced picked up and I was doing my best to keep, but dear god that boy can screw. I was enjoying myself don't get me wrong, but he was going so strong and hard that I gave up trying to doing anything else but breath. I laid there, balls bouncing off my face, his member pumping deep.

"Uh, Uh, UH, AHHH." Cato came into my mouth and throat. His seed tasted like creamy bitterness, I loved it. He pulled out and swallowed all of his cum.

I sat up the table my throat tingling, and Cato walked closer to me, spreading my legs apart. He grabbed my face with both hands and leaned down to face level. He looked me deep in the eyes before saying…

"I'm sorry about that I kind of lost myself. Did I hurt you?" concern mirrored into his eyes.

"I'm fine, well it does hurt a bit, but all the pain is worth the pleasure, at least it was for me." I said, my eyes flicking to the side.

"Honey you did great." He said. I laughed.

"I hope you aren't exhausted, because I still got a lot of miles left on these tires." I said with a slap of my ass. I walked into our bedroom and flopped onto the bed. I rolled over and sat up, and watched him pick up the bags he brought in earlier.

"What's in the bag?" I asked, curious.

"Wait a minute and you will find out." He said.

I fake pouted, but my face lit up when he pulled the items out of the bag. Sex just got better. In the bags were many goodies; grapes, strawberries, whip cream, a sketchbook and art set, a pair of fluffy red handcuffs, apple cinnamon flavored massage gel? My eyes popped out of my head when I took it all in.

"I went shopping I guess you could say. Apparently there is a black market run by refugees who brought things from their district when they made a run for it. The handcuffs and gel have never been used. The lady I bought it from was left at the altar; it was a part of the wedding presents. I picked up the art stuff because I thought you would like it." He explained.

I gave him a smile. "You're too sweet." Then I waddled over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down. "I love you." I said as I looked into his eyes.

He gave me a kiss and said, "I love you too." I pulled him even further, laying him down on top of me. For the longest time we just stared at each other, he stroked my hair, and I rubbed my hand softly down his spine.

He got up and left the room, and came back with a warmed up massage gel. He rolled me over onto my stomach, and he squirted warm gel down my back. He tossed the bottle aside ad went to work, rubbing the contents into my skin. He made wide arcs, and small circles on my back. The gel warmed my skin, heating my blood. As he worked, I became relaxed, my muscles loosened. It felt so good the way he used his hands, the hands that eventually worked their way to my bottom.

His hands cupped my cheeks, working them in circles, spreading and bringing them together. Either the warmth of his hand, or the heat from the gel had caused my cheeks to burn. I couldn't help myself; it just felt soo good that I lifted my hips up, begging for more. That's when it all went south. Cato spread my ass apart, and dove down deep. His tongue entered my hole with hesitation and with ease. At first I didn't know what to think, and my response was jumping out of my skin. Thankfully Cato had enough power to dominate any movement I made; otherwise it could have been bad.

The actual sensation was amazing. He could paint pictures with his tongue, swirling, soft strokes, hard strokes, and poking. He could morph his tongue into any shape, changing the experience I was getting.

"Oh, lord Cato." I whispered. He resurfaced moments later.

He left me wanting more, but he did return with the massage gel.

"I'm glad you enjoyed that, but it's time for business." He said, slapping my ass, making it jiggle.

"What business, we were going so great?" I complained.

"You're so cute when you don't get what you want." Cato said. He climbed right up to me, still on my knees, with my face buried in the pillows. His hands traveled from my waist, up my sides, to my shoulders all the way up to my hands. A mash of metal teeth sounded around my wrist. Now I'm in trouble.

He sat back up and opened the massage gel and placed some on his finger. He then proceeded to insert that finger right into my bum. He fished around in there, until he hit a spot that made me flinch. He worked his finger, massaging it open so he could insert the next finger. As he massaged my hole, he played with my stick, working up a stiffy.

"What exactly is the purpose of all this?" I asked impatiently. Man, I am a whiney whore when I'm in the mood.

"Babe, I have to open you up so I can fit and so I don't hurt you. Not to brag, but I am too big for you, and you would rip, and it would hurt like a bitch. Mind you, it's still going to hurt, this will just ease your pain." He assured.

A few minutes after the fourth finger was inserted I grew impatient, even though his fingers were every bit as good as his tongue. I stayed silent, giving him the satisfaction he deserved. He was doing a great job at pleasing me; I am just a slut who needs to be fucked.

He gave me a smack on my ass. "Here I go, brace yourself."

I looked over my shoulder, "I got this." God Damn I was wrong.

As he gently eased into my entrance, his cock was too thick for me, it squeezed me passed my limits; I could practically hear the ripping. I was crying like a little bitch by the time he was all the way in.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow, get out, get out, get out. Fuck!" I screamed, face planting into the pillow.

"Ssshhh, it will all go away, you just need time to adjust." He said as he petted my hair.

It took while for me to adjust, even with the extra help that I was receiving from Cato. He was swiveling his hip, thus moving his dick around the perimeter of my asshole.

"I-I think I'm ready." I said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive." I answered, giving him a smile.

He began real slow, pulling out almost the entire way, just leaving his head inside, before pushing back in deep. With each progression what little pain I had left subsided. I wiped my eyes on the pillow before. The rhythm progress further, a slow and steady one, replacing my pain with pleasure, because with each stroke he hit my g-spot. Oh I love the way he makes me moan.

About a half an hour later his speed began to pick up, increase with horniness and he was losing his self-control, his animalistic nature kicking back in. It came in waves, one for each hump, but eventually they just blended into a collage of pleasure. That boy was pumping into me, taking me for the ride of my life; the pleasure was building in one spot, begging to burst. I've never felt this way before; I think I might be addicted.

"Oh. My. God. Cato. You treat me soo good, giving it to me so hard. Oh Yessssssssssssss." I was losing my control as well. The babbling was proof. "MmmmHmmHmmHmmHmmHmm." I groaned.

You want it bad don't you? Tell me what your will to do for me." Cato said.

Anything. ANYTHING. God just give it to me full throttle. Make me scream." I said in frenzy. Cato obliged full heartedly.

He was fucking me as hard and fast as he could. Jackhammering his way into me never felt so good. I didn't even bother stifle my screams, or my babble. They only seemed to turn Cato on even more. He grabbed my stiff dick ad started pumping in sync with his own.

Eeeiiiiyahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Keep it going Babe, don't stop, don't stop." I screamed in ecstasy. I let it all go, into his hand, on the bed, and on the pillow. It came out in streams; I just blew the best load I have ever felt.

This sent Cato over the edge; he gave a final thrash faster and hard than ever before grunting. Then he blew his semen deep into my system before faltering out with final thrusts and grunts. I live with no regrets, and I do not regret letting him cum inside me.

He pulled out of me, and reached up unhandcuffed me. He kissed my cheek and blew in my ear on his way back. He flipped me over on my back and laid beside me with a heavy sigh. Our breaths were heavy with exertion.

"That was fantastic." He said.

"Oh yeah, you were _soo_ sensational." I said, leaning over so I could nibble on his nips. "You plowed too good I think. I can't feel my legs."

"Yeah that happens a lot with anal, but only with the big sticks because the little ones aren't up to the job." He teased. "I think we need to bathe all this dirty off of us."

"Well I would, but I can't." I said.

"Don't worry about that." He said with a peck on the lips. With that he disappeared into the bathroom.

I lay there, temporarily paralyzed, looking around for the massage gel for a theory of mine. I found it conveniently a few inches away from my ass. I picked it up and began to inspect the label.

_**Rubadubdub's Special Gels**_

_**Apple Cinnamon Saucy Sauce**_

_**Infused with Male Pheromones for Maximum Attraction**_

_**For the Most Intimate of Uses**_

Male Pheromones, who knew? That would explain the extreme horniness, although it could very well not be.

Cato came in the bath with a sweet smile on his lips, and a bright light in his eyes. He looked so perfect I wish I could have drawn him, but I think I will have plenty of time for that. He scooped me up in his arms, where I huddled closer, just because I could. He carried me into the bathroom and placed me into the tub. A caress on my cheek, and a quick kiss, he stepped into the tub behind me and positioned me in between his legs, leaning against his chest. He had his knees bent, which I used as a brace while I washed myself.

After all the washing necessities were out of the way, we sat there in the tub, talking and waiting til the water would be too could to sit in. My mind wondered, and eventually found its way to sex, like always.

"Cato? Was this your first time?" I asked shyly. "Because it was mine, I didn't know if you knew."

"Yeah it actually was, nobody really has time for that until they are married in my District. It's all about training for the games, or mining the stone, or training to be a Peacekeeper. Why?" Cato said.

"I was just wondering if it was as special to you as it was me, and when you started going it seemed like you knew exactly what you were doing." I answered.

"Either way it would have been just as special, because you are special to me." Cato said, lightly exasperated. "By the way you were just as great."

I blushed, ashamed of myself for thinking such things. "I love you."

"I love you."

* * *

**Thanks for reading; I hope you enjoyed! As always I am opening to anything so please, please, please review!**

**I wrote this because I felt the need to dispel all the fanfic myths about gay sex.**

**1. It's insulting to read a fanfic where they are exhausted after one round. Like seriously I can go all night.**

**2. Its is extremely improbable to deep throat a huge dick with necessary steps! I hope you took notes.**

**3. Reading fanfics with the same smut over and over again is boring. Being creative with sex is fun, and keeps us all entertained.**

**4. Do people really fap to fanfic smut? or is that a myth I'm not familiar with? Help please!**


End file.
